The Classic Deception
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if one of the guys was found dead? What the rest of the family would do? What if they were confronted with a deception so big, it hung right under their nose, and they didn't even see it?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd start putting this one up too. Hehe. :D Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly none of the TMNT are mine. Hmmph... You think they'd notice if I snatched Leo? Yeah they probably would.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Leo crossed his katana in front of him, stopping the blade of the Elite standing over him. His breathing came harder. He had to get out from under the Elite. Had to get off the floor. He narrowed his eyes and kicked the Elite off of him, jumping to his feet. He backed up, bumping into the corner of the second floor room of the warehouse, surveying his options. There was about a dozen Foot soldiers, seven Foot tech ninjas, and the Elite Guard. And the worst of it all… He was all alone. His shell cell lay four feet from him completely busted. A fire danced around the floor of the building. Smoke rose to the ceiling, collecting as a deep black fog. His best shot was to go through the Foot soldiers on his left. He took a deep breath and got ready to move.

The Foot soldiers and Foot techs had their eyes narrowed on him, then suddenly scattered.

_'What now?' Leo thought._

The roof creaked above his head.

Leo looked up wide-eyed and immediately dove to the left.

Burning wood crashed to the ground where he had just been standing. Scorching the floor black.

"That was a little too close," Leo murmured, turning his attention back to the Foot.

The Elite guard darted forward, surrounding him, glaring at him with immense hatred.

Leo blocked a blade with each sword. He pushed them back and knocked two to the ground with a round house kick. He looked around for the other two. He spun around.

They were gone!

It was just him and two unconscious Elite ninjas. Not even the other ninjas that had surrounded him just moments ago could be seen. They had all vanished!

More burning wood rained down from the ceiling all around him.

Leo jumped out of the way and felt a kick to his stomach. He staggered back and glared at the Elite who'd reappeared.

_'Where's the last one?'_ Leo thought searching the room while watching the one in front of him, so he wouldn't be jumped.

"Looking for me?" a low voice asked.

Leo spun around right into a strong uppercut from the missing Elite ninja that sent him crashing into a wall.

The wall creaked and the ceiling quickly started falling.

Leo gasped as a beam of hot wood fell on his legs. "Ahh!"

The whole ceiling started to collapse all around him, kicking up smoke and broken wood pieces as the ceiling parts landed.

"Goodbye freak." The two Elite smirked and disappeared with the other two unconscious Elite over their shoulders.

Leo tried desperately to get the beam off of him, burning his hands in the process. He let out a yelp and managed to push it off. He stood on shaky and burning legs, took a quick breath, and ran forward to the window.

The roof gave another creak as this side also started collapsing.

"No!" Leo yelled. His path out of the building was now blocked. He scanned the building, but couldn't find another way out. His heart fell. This time there was no way out. Not even the stairway he had used to come up to this floor could be seen. This was finally it.

* * *

Raph raced across the rooftops towards the burning building. Don didn't have to tell him twice that Leo was in that building. He took off the second Don said it. He slid to a stop on the building next to it and stared in horror as the whole building fell to the ground before his eyes. "No!" he screamed. Raph gripped the building's ledge, about to jump over. He had to get to Leo. There could still be time.

Hands grabbed him. Pulled him back.

"It's too late Raph," Don said grimly. "It's too late…"

"Leo…" Mikey moaned, watching the building settle on the ground. The fire dancing over it. Mocking the three turtles.

"But… But…" Raph choked out. "No. Search the area. He'd have to have gotten out in time." He glared at Don.

Don looked grim and sad eyed. "Mikey search the north. Raph east. I'll take the south."

Mikey left without a word.

Raph searched the whole east side of the burned building. Going five blocks away. Nothing. Leo wasn't there. He growled in frustration. This couldn't be happing. Not now! Not ever! He wasn't supposed to lose his brother today. He should have been here for Leo. Should have known something was wrong.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, pointed a sai in someone's face.

Don stepped back, hands up. "Whoa, it's just me."

Raph relaxed slightly and put his sai down.

"Nothing?"

Raph looked away. There was nothing to say. No need. What could he say anyways?

Mikey grimly walked up, shaking his head.

"Come on. Let's go home," Don said.

Raph turned his angry eyes on Don. "But what if they find him in all that? What will the emergency people do then? Huh? We can't leave him down there at their mercy!"

"We'll watch the news. But the fire was so big…" Don gulped. "There might not be anything left."

Raph stomped away, heading for home. His stomach churning at what Don had just said. This couldn't be happening. Someone was going to pay for this. And he had a pretty good idea who that somebody was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. I feel like I'm in a writing frenzy. But I love it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One year later…

Don entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Taking it to the table, he sat down and put his chin in his left hand. It had been a year and yet still nobody was sleeping well. There had been no trace of Leo when the building had been cleaned up and rebuilt. It was now a pizza place. And Mikey's favorite too. Raph was upset every time Mikey ate there. He said he couldn't eat there 'cuz it was the last place they knew Leo had been.

Don slowly sipped his coffee. None of them had been faring well since that day. They had spent the past year searching the city and even the surrounding cities. It had given them hope. Maybe Leo had escaped. But now they didn't really believe that. If Leo had survived the fire, he would've come home by now. He wouldn't have left them worrying.

Raph shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and joined Don at the table, scowling at the can as if it were the reason Leo had died in that fire.

"Morning," Don said.

"You're up early," Raph grunted.

"You seem to be too."

Raph muttered to himself and started squishing his soda can.

"We can't keep living like this," Don said.

"I know." Raph finished off his soda and squashed the can against the table.

The microwave beeped and started running.

Don jumped and turned around to see Splinter heating his tea. "Morning sensei."

"Good morning Donatello and Raphael."

"Morning," Raph ground out.

The microwave beeped.

Splinter pulled his tea out and sat down at the table. He sipped the liquid. "Donatello, go get Michelangelo. It is time we talked."

Don nodded. "Yes sensei." He left the kitchen, finding his brother in front of the TV. Mikey barely played video games anymore. Don couldn't tell how deeply losing Leo had affected him. Or any of them for that matter. No one ever talked about it. "Meeting in the kitchen."

"Ok," Mikey said dejectedly, slowly rising and following Don to the kitchen, plopping down at the table.

Splinter looked at each one of them with sad tired eyes. He took a deep breath. "I know how this has affected us all."

Don nodded and put his chin in his hand, elbow on the edge of the table.

"But I know Leonardo would not want us to live like this," Splinter continued.

"Are you saying we just forget about him like he never even existed?" Raph demanded standing up.

Splinter eyed him, but said nothing.

Raph slowly sat. "I'm sorry master."

"It is alright my son. We are all wound tight from this."

"But what can we do?" Don asked.

"We must return things back to normal," Splinter said. "Get back to our training. I know it will not be easy, but it will be do-able. It will take time."

Don nodded. He couldn't think of anything else they could do. He just knew they couldn't go on like this.

* * *

A stranger wearing a black trench coat and hat wanders through the outskirts of New York. It's been a long time since he's been here, but yet it brings back so many memories. Some good. Some bad. But all his. The buildings all seem taller than he remembers, but maybe he's just imaging it.

"I don't think the plan will work," a voice whispers nearby.

The stranger creeps to the corner of the alley and peeks around into the next alley. Two men dressed in black stand nearly in the shadows.

"Neither do I. They know what we look like," one black clothed ninja says.

The first one nods. "I don't know what the Shredder's thinking."

"Do we ever?"

"No."

The second turns and spots the stranger in the black trench coat. He pulls out his sword and glares at him menacingly.

The stranger rounds the corner, crosses his arms, and leans against the wall, eyeing the two ninjas.

"Who are you?" the first ninja demands.

The stranger shrugs. "Who knows… I go by a lot of things."

"So you're not from here?" the second asks.

"I'm from where I want to be." He watches them with an uninterested gaze.

Four red caped ninjas drop down from the rooftops and quickly surround him.

"And who might you guys be?" the stranger asks with a sigh. This was not entertaining to him.

"We are the Shredder's Elite Guard," the lead one says. "We are looking for someone to help us with our plans."

"And what are your plans exactly?"

"To get rid of three turtles and a rat."

"Three turtles?" the stranger asks. He hasn't heard of the turtles in a long time.

"The fourth one was killed in a fire."

The stranger nods. "I see. Good luck with that." He pushes himself off the wall and turns to leave.

The Elite guard close in on him, making him stop. "We think you would make the perfect person to implement our plan."

"And why would I do that?" the stranger asks.

"They don't know you," one answers. "They would never see it coming. And we can tell you are a warrior of great precision."

"But you have not seen me do anything."

"No. But we do not have to," another says.

"Are you in?" a third asks.

They wait for an answer, but in his mind there is only one answer. He sighs. "What did you have in mind for doing it?"

The four Elite Guard each smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :D

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Raph had been training in the dojo for the past hour. Attacking the spinning block as if it were the Shredder himself. But even after all that work, it still didn't help him. He growled and gave it one last whack. "I can't take it anymore!"

Don stowed his staff on his back. "I can't either."

Mikey put his chucks in his belt. He had been sparring with Don. Training. Trying to get back to normal.

But it wasn't working. No. It wasn't just not working. It was far from working.

Raph clenched his fist. "I'm going up for a run."

"Me too," Don said. "I think we all need a breather."

Raph ignored Don and Mikey and strode for the lair door. Let them come if they wanted. He just needed to get out and now.

"Be careful my sons," Splinter said, sitting a few feet away, still drinking that tea.

Raph grunted and led the way up to the surface. Like they weren't careful. They were always careful. But wasn't Leo always careful? And now he was dead. Raph forcefully shook the thoughts from his mind and jumped up to the rooftops running off in a dead sprint.

---

The stranger in the black trench coat walks into the largest chamber at the Foot's tower. Shredder or aka Oruku Saki stands behind his desk arms crossed, whispering to a young lady next to him.

The lady's short hair hung just above her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled mischief. She nods and bows to Saki. She straightens, smirks at the stranger, and leaves the room.

Saki faced his new comer. "And who is my new associate?"

The stranger stares at Saki a moment longer before answering. "I go by many names. But you can call me Shade."

Saki nods slightly. "I trust you know the nature of our plans?"

"Yes. Destroy three freaks called turtles and their rat master," Shade answers.

"True. But now I will tell you the whole plan." Saki paused, smirked. "Find them and force them to Central Park where I'll be waiting. And don't tell them who you're working for. I want it to be a surprise."

Shaded nods. "Aright, now what's in this for me?"

Saki's smirk grew. "You'll get to live and you'll become one of us."

"Fair enough. I've seen your work. Very... devious. I would be glad to join you for good." Shade smirks and turns toward the exit with confidence. This was going to be easy. "See you at the park."

He left Saki and all his ninjas, glad to be away from him. There were some guys he just didn't like. And Saki was one of them. The guy had failed too many times. And failure bugged him to no end. He most certainly would not enjoy working with Saki, even for such a little time as this. But Saki didn't need to know that. Shade stopped outside one of the rooms of the hall he was in. He took a deep breath. He might not like Saki, but his building was sure impressive. Engineered to perfection. Built sturdy and strong.

"Careful! We don't want to get poisoned ourselves!"

He peeked into the room to his left.

"I'm careful." The flunky smirked. "Those green domes won't know what hit them."

"Yeah, you can say that again," a third one chuckled.

"Don't." The first one glared. "Is the cure ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why we need it."

"In case something goes wrong." The lady that had been talking to Saki walks in another door from farther into the room.

Shade pulls back into the hallway and leans against the wall.

"Karai?! I'm sorry," one voice said quickly. "It's not our place to ask."

"You are lucky my father did not hear you," Karai says sternly.

Silence from the flunkys.

Footsteps near the door where Shade was standing next to. He jumps up to the dark doorway to his right, standing on the frame where he wouldn't be seen. He didn't relish a run in with Karai. She would ask too many questions. One of them being why wasn't he already out of the building.

Karai exits the room, stops in the hallway, and listens. Seconds later she huffs and walks down the hall.

Shade leaps down as soon as she was gone from his sight. He creeps back to the room Karai had just left and looks in. No flunkys. They must have left through the other doorway. He had to have that cure. If there was even the slightest chance Saki was going to use this on him, he wanted to be prepared.

Two cameras watches the room. Shade ducks back as one swivels to the doorway. The other slowly scans the room. He'd have to avoid the cameras to get to the cure.

He smirks, takes a deep breath, and peeks in again. Clear. He darts in, staying just out of the camera's view. Swiping the cure, he replaces it with a vile that looked just like it. He slips into a corner, waits until the cameras move, and darts out when it clears. If Saki had it in for him, the man wouldn't succeed. That was Shade's game. Stay one step ahead of everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mikey ran across the rooftops lagging behind Raph and Don. He didn't feel like running, but he did anyways. Don had promised they would stop for pizza on the way home. It didn't lighten his mood as much as he thought it would. And he never thought that would happen. He skidded to a stop behind his two brothers, almost not noticing that they had stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

"Let's just get that pizza and go home," Raph growled. "There's no point in this."

"But it was your idea to come up here," Don argued.

"I never asked you come along!" Raph snapped.

Don glared. "I thought we could get back to normal."

"Normal?! It's never going to be normal again!" Raph spat.

"It can if we try."

"Raph," Mikey said looking all around them. Evil glares stared at them. Familiar evil glares.

"What?!" Raph turned his glare on him, but slowly looked up, seeing the purple dragons. His eyes narrowed.

Don gasped and slipped out his staff, spinning it once in his hand.

Mikey pulled out his chucks, eying up the dozen or so purple dragons.

"Attack!" Dragonface ordered.

Raph ripped out his sai as the purple dragons lunged for them.

Mikey ducked punches from two purple dragons and jumped over another two, swiping his leg out and knocking them flat on the ground.

One tried desperately to get up.

Mikey kicked him back down and knocked him in the head with his chuck. "And stay down."

"Mikey behind you!" Don yelled.

He spun and got a punch in the nose. "Oww…" Mikey rubbed his nose with one hand and whacked the purple dragon with the chuck in his other hand.

Three more purple dragons replaced the one Mikey whacked. They circled the orange turtle. Glaring and snickering to each other.

Mikey watched one of them dive for him as soon as they circled him once. His swung his chuck, connecting it with the thug's head. The purple dragon fell to the ground holding his head, muttering under his breath as the other two started inching closer.

Raph landed between the two dragons and jumped up hitting them with a split kick. He brushed his hands together. "That takes care of that," he muttered.

"I think you're forgetting someone," Mikey said.

Don joined them, staff in hand. "Yeah. Dragonface over there."

"Oh he won't be a problem," Raph said lowly with a smirk. "Not a problem at all." He pulled out his sai again and lurched forward for the only Purple Dragon left.

---

The rocks of the rooftop crunch under his boots as he walks to the edge of the rooftop. Shade pulls his gloves tighter over his hands and looks down at street level. The three blasted turtles were down there. Fighting one of the purple dragons. Dragonface if he remembered the name correctly. And it wasn't too hard to tell who was winning.

Raph jumped and kicked the dragon in the stomach.

Dragonface crashed into the dumpster, but got right back up. He picked up a pipe from the rooftop and caught Mikey's chuck as it was about to hit him.

Don whacked the dragon on the head with his staff just as Raph got in a good punch to Dragonface's head, making a double blow.

Dragonface staggered around for a moment, then fell to his knees before planting his face on the cold rooftop.

"Well that's done," Raph says.

Shade smiles. It wasn't done. Not at all. He jumps down to their rooftop and emerges from the shadows. "Nice work."

Raph sends him an icy glare. "Who do you work for?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. You're going down anyway!"

"Why? Just because I gave you a compliment?" Shade asks. He crosses his arms and leans against the brick chimney.

Raph looked slightly stunned.

"You new here?" Mikey asks.

"You could say that," Shade answers.

"Well what would you call it?" Don asks.

"Coming back home after a long time." Shade pauses. "A lot's changed."

"How long have you been gone?" Mikey asks.

Shade thinks quietly for a moment. For some reason he doesn't remember exactly how long. Weird. "It feels like ages."

"So what are you doing back here then?" Raph asks.

Shade shrugs. "Wanted to come home." He pushes himself off the wall and walks past the three turtles, stopping a couple steps from them.

"So you're sticking around then?" Don asks.

"Yep." Shade smirks. "I've got some work to do."

"Don't we all? I'm tired of work," Mikey says.

Smack. "Quit it," Raph growled.

Shade smiles. Same old turtles. He did remember them though. He whips around and grabs Don, pulling the turtle to him. He slips a tento from his coat and puts it dangerously close to Don's neck. "My work involves you three."

Raph and Mikey stare with round eyes, but Raph's grew hard quickly. He slips out his sai.

"Don't get too close," Shade warns, eyes dully watching them.

Foot ninjas start to fill the alley, surrounding the four. Never moving. Waiting for Shade's order.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Don stood stock still as he felt the blade touch his neck. Shade's reflexes were quick. He couldn't believe none of them saw this coming. The Foot soldiers surrounding them just watched and he didn't like the glare in their eyes. He turned his gaze back to his two brothers, pleading with his eyes for them to do something.

"Let him go," Raph growled.

"No. I don't think so," Shade said coolly. "Quite sorry."

"No you're not!"

Shade shrugged. "Now, we're going to take a walk to the park."

"What do you want?" Don asked. "You said you didn't work for anybody."

Shade tightened his grip on Don's arm. "I never said that. Now quiet. Never say a word unless I ask something of you."

"Hey you can't talk to Donny like that!" Mikey objected.

Shade glared at Mikey. "Who's in charge here?"

Silence.

"Well?" he asked, half glaring at the two turtles.

"You," Raph grunted.

"Correct," Shade said lowly.

Raph sent him a hard glare.

Don's heart was beating violently. Nothing has happened. Except a stare off between Raph and Shade. There had to be something they could do. He had to get free. Now! But the grip on him was tight and the blade dug roughly into his neck. His pulse rose again.

---

Shade shoves Don forward, keeping a tight grip on Don's left wrist and the blade only an inch away. "Now let's go."

Raph mutters lowly. "How can we if there's Foot ninjas surrounding us?"

The Foot soldiers part as soon as Shade and Don reached them. They pass and continued on down the alley in silence.

"That answer you're question Raph?" Shade hears Mikey whisper.

Raph grunts.

"How far…" Don starts to ask.

Shade instantly twists Don's wrist.

Don gasps.

"I told you to stay quiet!" Shade growls rather loudly.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaims.

Shade loosened the twist. "No offense, but I like a quiet captive."

"And we can talk?" Raph growled.

"Be my guest. You two don't bug me. Much…" Shade turns down another alley, Central Park being just up ahead. For the rest of the way no one dares make a sound. Shade smiles. This was good. Very good. He stops in the center of a clearing in the park and waits. Shredder would be along any second now. And more fun would ensue.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the last chapter was short, but here's another. And ch. 7 will be coming quick too.

____________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

Raph's anger was just about boiling over when they stopped at the clearing in the park. "Ok we're here. Now let. Don. GO!"

"No," Shade answered coolly.

More ninjas began to fill the area surrounding them. Some Foot techs appeared on the right and left. And finally the Elite Guard with a puff of smoke on the north end. They each smirked and quickly stepped aside.

Shredder entered the clearing. "I see you have fulfilled your mission."

"As asked," Shade answered.

"Good." Shredder crossed his arms and glared at the three turtles. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely at the moment at the sight of the three turtles in his grasp. "Now to finish off the rest of you three."

"Rest?!" Raph demanded.

"Oh you don't know by now?" Shredder chuckled darkly. "That's rich."

"Then spill it bucket head," Mikey demanded.

"Remember that fire a year ago?" Shredder asked, pausing then going on without an answer. "That fire was no mistake. Leonardo made the mistake of entering the building. It caught fire pretty quickly. And the Elite told me one of the burning beams had fallen on him. By the time he got free, there was no way out. Pity. He was such a good fighter. I still do not understand why he would not work for me." He shook his head. "Such a shame."

"Because you're sick and don't know the meaning of honor!" Raph snarled.

"Oh well," Shredder said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You will join him soon enough."

Raph couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward without thought of the consequence he would bring.

"Raph…" Don gasped.

Raph skidded to a stop halfway to Shredder and looked back in horror. Shade's blade had nicked Don's neck, digging deeper. He couldn't attack anyone without loosing Don. And he couldn't loose another brother. He couldn't go through that again. But he had to take care of Shredder. For Leo. No matter what. He just had to get Don free first. And he had no clue how.

---

Shade smirks. Raphael certainly was in a bind. His smile fades as he has yet another one of his flashbacks. It used be only once every two days or so, but now... Now they were coming at least twice a day. And this was the first one for the past twelve hours.

_He was on the rooftops fighting, no longer wearing his trench coat. Fighting the turtles. But it wasn't a serious fight. Just a sparring match._

_Mikey dodged his kick and swung his chucks, grinning playfully, totally at ease._

_Shade laughed and flipped over Mikey, swiping his foot in a half circle._

_Mikey fell to the ground. "Hey! No fair!" He laughed anyways, quickly getting to his feet._

_"It is too fair. You should try thinking faster." Shade grinned._

_"I don't think that's possible for Mikey," Raph grunted, but couldn't help a smirk. _

Shade double blinks as he came back to the present. Weird. He hadn't had a flashback in hours. He thought they had finally stopped. And he had no idea why in that flashback he had been fighting Michelangelo for fun. The turtle's other brothers had been sparring on their own.

"Don't you think Raphael?" Shredder asks.

Shade refocuses his attention on the events in the clearing, retightening his grip on Donatello. He hadn't realized he had loosened his grip.

"If you wanted to make this any more interesting you'd have to grow a third arm," Raph growls.

"Hmm… now there's an idea. Another arm to take you down with." Shredder laughs coldly.

"Not cool Raph," Mikey complained.

"Fine. You don't want to guess, I'll tell you," Shredder growls. "Or rather show you." He pauses and looks at Shade. "Let Donatello go."

Shade didn't believe his ears at first. "But…"

"I meant it," Shredder barks.

Shade shrugs, removes his tento from Don's neck, and slips it into his trench coat. He takes a few steps to the right of the turtle, clasping his hands behind him, watching what would happen next.

Don rubs his neck and then wrist.

"Seeing as this will be our last fight, I will make it fair," Shredder says.

"You don't even know the meaning of fair!" Raph blasts, venom dripping in his voice.

Shade had to agree. Shredder had brought so many ninjas, the turtles were outnumbered 36 – 3. Clearly not favorable odds.

"You don't call setting Donatello free fair?" Shredder asks, pointing at Don. "Maybe I should have Shade restrain him again. Or just kill him."

Raph grunts.

Shredder chuckles darkly. "Thought so." He raised his right arm, pausing a moment to glare at the three turtles. "Attack!" he finally yelled.

Every ninja jumped forward in a millisecond of hearing Shredder's order, attacking the three turtles all at once, coming at all directions, blades swinging every which way.

Shade stands back a little more and watches as Mikey and Raph duck under a group of ninjas, letting them collide with each other. Shade chuckles then turns his attention to Shredder who was now standing beside him. "I have to agree with the turtle. You have a different view of the definition of fair."

Shredder chuckles lowly. "It depends on whose definition it is."

"Indeed."

The three turtles are separated almost immediately. A dozen each clustered around one turtle. Shade focus his attention on Donatello. He seems to be fighting pretty well for getting threated, and slightly injured. Don swipes to the left with his bo, knocking two ninjas to the ground. Using his bo, he leaps over those two, crashing into another. He stands on top of that one while twirling his bo with one hand. A smile spreads its way across the turtles mouth. Shade smiles too. An ninja sneaks up behind the purple masked turtle, sword raised high.

"Don!"

Shade's eyes search for the sound of the voice. The red banded turtle runs for the ninja behind Don just as the purple masked turtle turns around. Raph and the ninja wrestle across the ground, bringing down Don and Mikey as they roll around. Shade chuckles. One huge pile of ninja failure. This wouldn't take long at all.

"Go find the rat. Bring him here," Shredder says after watching the fight for awhile. "Seeing his sons broken and dead will take the fight right out of him. And then he too will be taken care of."

Shade nods. "As you wish." He turns and heads back into the trees. But he doesn't leave the park. He stays hidden away in the trees watching the fight. Their rat master could wait a few minutes. The rat's downfall was inevitable anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mikey ducked a punch from the left and another from the right. "Hey, you guys ever hear of one at a time?"

Three more ninjas lunged for him, swords spinning.

"Obviously not." Raph kicked two of them through the air.

Mikey got the third one and flung him into three others. "Too bad."

"Yeah. For us." Don caught a sword with his staff and spun, kicking the ninja.

The Elite ninjas now stood in front of them. Every other ninja was down on the ground. One of the Elite jumped for Raph, another for Don, and the last two for Mikey.

"I got two of 'em. Lucky me," Mikey said jumping over one and landing a kick to the other. The Elite soared through the air, colliding with the one Raph was fighting.

"Thanks Mikey," Raph grunted.

"No prob…" Mikey started to say. He gasped as he flew through the air and hit a tree. He groaned, getting to his feet.

Raph took out the ninja that had sent Mikey flying with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Mikey searched for the fourth Elite. He spotted him fighting Don and leapt up landing a kick to the ninja's side, knocking the Elite down.

"Nice one." Don ducked the Elite's punch and whacked him with his staff.

The Elite fell to the ground with a thud.

Raph spun his sai. "Ok, now what Shred head? You're out of reinforcements."

Shredder laughed. "You think that will stop me?" He shook his head. "You three are so dense."

Mikey looked around at all the fallen ninjas. "Looks pretty over to me… Wait! Where's Shade?!"

"Gone," Shredder gloated. He crossed his arms in front of him. "To find that rat master of yours."

"He'll never find him," Raph snarled.

"That's what you think." Shredder darted forwards, aiming for Raph first.

Raph jumped out of the way, flipped over Shredder, and kicked him in the back. He landed on his feet and spun to face the tin man.

Shredder rolled forward and stopped in front of Mikey.

"Hey bucket head." Mikey threw a punch for Shredder's face.

Shredder caught Mikey's fist with one hand and punched him in the stomach with the other.

Mikey doubled over and slumped to the ground gasping for breath. He squeezed his eyes shut. Man that hurt. He cracked his eyes open to see Shredder coming closer. He had to get up. Now.

"No!" Don kicked Shredder away from Mikey, with a flying kick.

Raph stood next to the spot where Shredder landed and sliced into his armor with his sai. He growled spinning around, leg extended in a fast high kick before Shredder could recover.

Shredder growled, recovered from the kick, and pounced on Raph. He picked him up and held him above his head.

Mikey slowly got to his feet and looked at Don, who nodded. Mikey leapt up and kicked Shredder.

Raph soared through the air, flipped off a tree, and landed on the ground.

Don swiped his staff on the ground swiping Shredder off his feet as soon as he had stood up.

Raph growled and ran forward, kicking Shredder into a tree. His gaze narrowed as he watched Mr. Metal head.

Shredder growled and stood. "There's more than one way to take care of you turtles!" He clenched his fist.

Darts started to rain down on the turtles.

Mikey dove out of the way and hid behind a tree. He slid to the ground, hands over his head as if that simple action could protect him. Soon it was all quiet. He looked around the tree. No sign of Shredder. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," came Don's grim voice.

Mikey stepped around the tree facing Don. "What's wrong?"

Don held up a dart. "Got hit. I have to find out if there's anything in it." He looked around. "Where's Raph?"

Raph came up from the right. "Right here." He was muttering to himself and held up a dart.

"You should have ducked Raph," Mikey said.

"I know. I know. Did you get hit?"

Mikey grinned. "Nope."

"Uh hem." Don pointed down.

Mikey looked at his foot and smiled sheepishly, plucking a dart out. He didn't even feel anything where it had been. "I guess I missed that."

"Yeah, now come on," Don said running off. "We have to check this out before Shredder decides to come back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shade walks through the trees at the end of the park. He had left when it looked like the turtles were winning. No use sticking around and accidentally running into Shredder. He'd heard that the guy has a nasty temper. Shade smirks shaking his head. It's time to find Splinter.

He enters an alley next to the park and suddenly feels a heaviness, starting in his head and spreading down to his feet. Shade puts a hand on the wall, the other reaches up to clutch his head. His vision narrows, growing darker and darker until he sees nothing but blackness for a few seconds that quickly turns to an almost blinding light with visions of something familiar.

[i]"You need to have patience," Splinter said. "All things come in time."

Shade nods. "Yes. I know."

"There is something else bothering you." Splinter cocks his head to the side, calmly eyeing him.

Shade continues walking through the sewers, not answering at first. He frowns and sighs. "I don't know."

Splinter waits patiently as they near the lair. They stop outside it. He turns to face Shade, looking up at him with kind, but probing eyes.

"It's Raphael," Shade finally says. He sighs again. "We had another fight."

Splinter nods. "Give it time. Things will be worked out."

Shade nods back. He turns to look at the lair's closed door. "I hope so."[/i]

Shade shakes his head as he returns to the present. The heaviness in his head and body disappeared. He now he knew where to find Splinter. But what were they talking about? What fight? Splinter had looked at him like he would one of his turtle sons. Why? He couldn't recall ever being around Splinter, let alone having a talk like that with him. The rat actually seemed to care. Cared about what he felt. He didn't under stand it. And Raphael? Why on earth would he ever be near Raphael. Or even fight with him?

Shade shrugs and ducks down into the sewers. He grunts. These flashback had to stop. They were interfering with his mind and his work. He didn't have time to contemplate what all this meant or why he was having them. He just wants them to stop! He had to make them stop some how.

---

Raph followed Don and Mikey as soon as they got back to the lair. He leaned against the wall, thinking hard. None of them felt any effect of the dart. Maybe nothing was in it. Yeah right. And he wasn't a giant walking talking green mutant turtle. There was something in it he knew. He knew it as he knew Mikey could chow down on a pizza in less than five minutes. He scowled at the thought.

Don quickly disappeared into the lab, coming out just as quick. He went to first Mikey and then Raph, holding a syringe in his hand for both of them. He grabbed one of their arms in turn and took a blood sample.

Raph flinched when Don got to him. "Ouch... Don, can't you be more careful?"

Don glared at him. "I could say the same for you." He turned and darted back into his lab.

Splinter entered the main room of the lair and looked at his sons. He frowned, obviously sensing something was not as it was supposed to be. "What is wrong?"

"We had a little run in with the Foot," Raph grunted. He crossed his arms, his mood having not improved one bit since the encounter with that black trench coated man. That Shade. He scowled even more.

"And they gave us a present," Mikey spoke up grimly.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Darts," Don spoke up, coming out of the lab again. "We were each hit with one and…"

"What is it?" Raph asked, fearing that Don would say what he knew, what he was so sure Don would say next. He felt his muscles go rigid as he waited for Don to continue.

"Well one, I was right. There's now something in our blood," Don explained grimly.

Raph's gaze narrowed even more. He knew it! He just knew it. It wasn't fair. But that's what it was. He bit back a growl and resisted the urge to punch his fist through the wall.

"And two?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know what it is," Don paused. "I've never seen it before..."

Raph bit hard on his tongue tasting blood. He took a small breath to calm himself. This would not help them figure this out. Though he still struggled against the anger coursing through his veins. He so wished Leo were here. He'd know what to do. Raph's anger evaporated at the thought of his older brother. His shoulders sagged. Why couldn't he be here? Why did the Foot have to find him that night one year ago? He reluctantly returned his attention back to the others.

Mikey was looking down at himself. He turned his gaze back up to Don. "Well I feel fine."

Raph looked down at his own body. Looked fine. Felt fine. At least he thought so... "Yeah Don. I feel fine too."

Don stared at them, his gaze dull and grim. "With some chemicals you don't notice anything until it's too late." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I can try to figure this out."

"Do better than try Donny," Raph said without his usual fire. "Do it. Find it for Leo." He abruptly turned and closed himself in his room. A tear slipped down to the floor. "Leo..." he whispered. "What if this is the end?" He thoughts returned to the night last year when the fiery building had falling. The one that had killed his brother. And he found himself wishing Leo hadn't gone out that night.

---

Mikey sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. It had been an hour and still nothing from Don. But he did know one thing. He was getting unusually itchy. And so was Raph. Heck Raph was making him even more itchy then he was just a few moments ago. His right hand slowly came up and started scratching his left arm.

"I can't take it!" Raph growled scratching his arm more vigorously. He quickly moved on to his other arm and both legs, glaring daggers at his itchy limbs.

Mikey scratched faster and harder. "Me either."

"Well both of you stop or you'll scratch yourselves raw," Don demanded walking into the kitchen. He plopped down at the table.

"Did you find anything?" Raph asked ignoring Don, scratching faster than ever.

Splinter got up from his spot at the table and crossed the few feet to his red banded son, grabbing Raph's hand firmly. "My son."

He glared, but stopped scratching, turning his maddening gaze on Donatello.

Mikey got the hint and stopped scratching as well. He waited patiently for Donny's answer, fighting the itchy crawlyness of his skin.

"Yes," Don said. "It's a type of poison. Low severity, but still lethal."

"What?" Raph growled.

"Can't be," Mikey said, disbelief evident in his voice.

Don nodded and sighed. "It is."

Raph started pacing. "You have to find a cure. The Foot killed Leo. We can't let them kill us too." His pacing quickly increased, crossing the whole length of the kitchen and back.

"I know. I know. I'm looking, but it will take time," Don explained softly, eyes downcast on the floor.

"How much time do we have Donatello?" Splinter asked.

Don hesitated. "Until about two in the morning."

"But that's three hours!" Mikey said. "We're going to be dead in three hours!!"

Raph stopped pacing and looked at Don, one eyeridge raised.

"No. That's just how much time we have to get an antidote," Don answered.

"How much time after that?" Raph asked. "Nevermind. I don't want to know." He stormed out of the kitchen with a loud huff.

Don sighed and followed his brother out. "I'll go start finding that cure..." his voice trailing off as he disappeared from the kitchen.

Mikey remained at the table, staring off at the wall almost stunned. This couldn't be it. It couldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raph stood on the rooftop of the tallest building. He glared out at the night. He felt so lost. So angry. So... he didn't know what. But he did know what. All he knew was that he really missed Leo. He would give anything to have his big brother back. He could remember the time when he and Leo would go out on midnight runs, not saying anything, just comfortable with each other's presence as they raced through the night. Next he would remember the not so good memories. The ones where he would yell and fight and almost run his fist right through Leo because he thought his older brother was being such a bone headed jerk. But really it was him that was the bone headed jerk. Just most of the time when Raph wasn't obviously provoking him, Leo let it slide unless it was time for one of those famous lectures. Boy how he wished he could have one of those now. It would make up for the death sentence Don said they had. Poison. He didn't expect anything less from the Foot. But his mind couldn't help wondering. Was this the last time? The last time top side looking up at the sky? The last time feeling the night breeze? The last hours with his brothers? He gave an involuntary shudder and turned from the building. It was time to head back home. The only peace he had about the poison that he didn't feel, yet was still coursing through his veins, was that if this was it... he would join Leo in death. He wouldn't have to deal with him being gone anymore. But he didn't want to die. Not yet. So he quickened his pace to spend what time he had with his family, whether he was still agitated or not. "I wish you were here Leo," he couldn't help but whisper to the night air as he slipped back into the sewers.

He walked slowly back to the lair, anger and utter sadness competing in his mind. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. By the time he got back to the lair, he was in no frame of mind to be messed with. He barely hesitated at the door as it opened before slipping in and punching the button to close the door. Raph started to the lab to find out how far Donny was on finding a cure when he stopped to look at the nearly empty lair. Mikey and the TV were only sounds he could hear. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Mikey looked up at him and shivered. "Watching TV."

Raph suddenly shivered too. Though for once it wasn't out of anger. "I can see that!"

"So. What's your point?" Mikey asked, watching him without that ever present smile.

"You act like everything's just fine!" Raph roared, unable to contain his frustration. Everyone should be doing something. Anything.

"Chill dude. Donny's got it covered."

"And he's come up with nothing in the last hour," Raph growled.

"You don't know that." Mikey half glared at his older brother. "You've been up top side the whole time Don's been in the lab!"

"He woulda called!" Raph spun and stomped off, intent on finding out what Don knew. He had half a mind to let Mikey have it, but strangely didn't feel like pounding the crap out of him. Maybe when he came out of the lab he would...

In the lab Don was at his desk staring at his computer screen. Books surrounded him. It appeared that he hadn't moved since sitting down at that computer of his. Not that Raph had seen him when he sat down, but there were plenty of papers in the purple banded turtle's lap.

Raph walked up to him and stood there a moment, pushing down his anger. He knew it would only distract Don if he yelled at him. "Anything?" he finally asked after a few minutes, his voice edgy but mostly calm.

Don shook his head and started coughing violently, paper spewing out of his lap. Raph awkwardly stood there and patted his back. A few minutes later Don was trying to catch his breath, heaving before finally getting his breath back and being able to talk again.

"You ok?" Raph asked, stepping back, relieved that Don's coughing spell was over. What was up with that anyway? The poison he thought grimly.

"Think so," Don answered. He reached down and picked up the papers that had fallen. He looked more down than when you told Mikey no to getting pizza.

"You haven't found anything since you've been in here?" Raph tried again, hoping for a different answer this time.

Don shook his head again. "This stuff is rare. Almost unheard of. Nothing yet. It's going to take a little more time."

Raph let out a frustrated breath and crossed his arms. This just wasn't happening. He scowled.

The sound of Splinter's nails on the brick floor crossed the lab, stopping behind Raph and Don. A hand went to both turtles resting on one shoulder each. "I know there will be a solution. Do not loose heart my sons."

Raph sighed and clenched one of his fists. He muttered and walked away from them plopping down in a chair. His scowl never leaving his face.

Splinter let his hands fall. Worry etched his face and eyes. It appeared that he had aged quite a bit through this.

Raph had expected the worry. He was worried too. What if Splinter lost all his sons? What would become of their sensei then? He looked up as Mikey came in wrapped up in a thick blanket.

"It's f-f-freezing in here," Mikey said teeth chattering.

"It's not." Don looked back at his computer screen. "It's just the poison."

Mikey nodded staring off at the wall. "What if we don't find it in time?"

Raph stared at his orange banded brother. That thought had crossed his mind so many times it was making him nauseous. Or maybe that was the poison. Probably both. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving Splinter. Or April and Casey. Especially Casey. They were best buds, did everything together. He mostly enjoyed bapping purple dragons with Case. He'd love to right now. If only it would help them find a cure in time.

A faint click echoed through the lair.

Raph counted everyone in the lab. Double counted. Don, Mikey, Splinter. They were all here. April and Casey were away on a trip and not due back for a few days. Another reason he longed to get through this. He actually wanted to see them again before... He shook his head and refocused his thoughts on the little click he heard.

"Something wrong Raph?" Don asked now staring at him. Everyone seemed to be staring at him.

"I don't know. I thought I heard something." Raph stared at the lab door. He didn't see anyone coming. Didn't even hear anymore sounds.

"Dude you're getting paranoid," Mikey said, attempting to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

Raph glared at him. "I am not!"

"Then you're just nuts."

Raph slapped him in the head. "Knock it off."

"Ok ok," Mikey whined.

Raph spun and stomped off, leaving the lab to find out what made the noise. There was absolutely no way he had imagined that noise. He was a ninja trained to hear every little foreign noise around him. Especially those in his own him. Raph glanced around the lair, stopping three feet from the lab and stood there frozen in his tracks.

Shade stood in the center of the lair, his eyes fixed on the door to Splinter's room. He was silent, unmoving as if he were waiting for something.

Raph growled. The creep had come for Splinter now. He ripped out his sai as their eyes met. There was no way he was going to let that no good, home intruding creep leave his home alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the great reviews. As promised here is the next chapter. So enjoy. ;)

**Chapter 10**

Shade gazed at Splinter's closed door for a very long time. As soon as he had entered the lair he had looked around, seeing no one. Maybe no one was home. He shrugs to himself. That was ok. He's in no hurry. No hurry at all. But Splinter's door did intrigue him. He didn't know why. It just did. And it bugs him. It bugs him bad. So much that he almost doesn't hear the low growl to his right. His eyes slowly drift from Splinter's door to the hard glare of the red banded turtle standing just outside of what looks like a large room. Shade stares at the turtle without emotion or movement, which seemed to infuriate the turtle.

"What are you doing here?!" Raph demanded, appearing to have a death grip on his sai.

Shade remains silent, his hands limp at his sides. He cocked his head slightly to the right, calmly eyeing the Raphael.

"Just forget that! How did you even get in here?" Raph tryes again, more anger behind his words.

Shade shrugs. He didn't really know how he got in. He just did. He didn't question it. It wasn't important. What was important right now was getting to Splinter. How this turtle managed to get away from Shredder he didn't know or care. He was interested in the fact that he had gotten here before Shade. Probably had taken a different tunnel than Shade had thus would explain why he would be here already.

Raph's eyes harden even more. He growls again and darts forward, lashing out with a right hook punch.

Shade ducks at the last second, moving out of the way of the punch.

Raph jumps over him, swiping his leg in a half circle towards Shade's feet.

Shade dives forward, tumbling three feet before standing. He brushes himself off and clasps his hands behind his back. He cocks his head to the other side and watches Raph, waiting patiently.

Raph growls a third time, low and deadly, throwing his sai at high speed for Shade's head.

The black trench coated stranger smiles to himself and jumps out of the way. He kicks of the closest wall and flips through the air, landing back at the center of the lair.

"Hey! it's that guy!" a voice shouted loudly.

Shade spins, searching for the source of the voice. Michelangelo was standing in front of the room that Raph had been earlier and was pointing at him. Donatello and Splinter stood beside the orange banded turtle. Shade hadn't expected them to be here. It seemed too quiet.

"But how did he get in here?" Don asks, clearly shocked. He rubs he his head just staring at Shade with his mouth half open.

Shade blinks, still staring at them when he feels a hard impact of someone's foot. Raphael's foot. His attention is jerked from the two turtles and rat as he flies through the air across the lair until he collides with a hard brick wall. His head smacks it first followed by the rest of his body. Shade slips to the ground, his vision darkening, brightening, then darkening until his body slumps limply forward.

---

Don watched Shade flew across the lair and slammed against the wall. The stranger's big black hat fell from his head as Shade slumped to the floor. A blue bandanna was wrapped around his head, the blue ribbons laying on the shoulder of Shade's black trench coat. Don double blinked and gasped, hearing the others gasp just after he did. Don opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just shut his mouth and stared. He seemed to be rooted to where he stood. This wasn't real. It couldn't be what he thought.

"Leo?" Raph whispered, the first one to find his voice. He too seemed too shocked to move. Everyone had believed Leo had been dead for the last year. There was no way anyone could get out of a building burning that fast or intense. The building had come down too fast.

Shade lay unconscious on the ground, crumpled against the lair wall.

"My son?" Splinter asked in a whisper, barely heard by his two sons standing right next to him.

Raph found his feet and ran over to Shade, kneeling down next to him. He pushed his hand out to touch the still form, but hesitated and drew it back.

Don jolted and rushed over to the two. "Be careful Raph. We don't know that that's really Leo." He didn't want to believe that the still form was there long lost dead brother.

"I thought he was dead," Mikey said reaching out to touch him.

Don stopped him, hand latched tightly onto Mikey's wrist. "That can't be him. It's got to be a hologram, some sort of robotic experiment, or something else."

Raph touched the unmoving form. "Come on Leo. Wake up. Don't you dare just lie here now!" he growled.

"Why do you want him to wake up?" Mikey squeaked, pulling his wrist from Don. "Maybe it's not Leo. Shade's just pulling a trick on us. Or the Shredder. He's the one pulling this sick trick on us..."

"It has to be," Don said, agreeing with Mikey. "Leo would never do to me what Shade did. He just wouldn't..."

"Is there a way to know?" Splinter asked softly, standing just to Don's left.

Don thought for a moment. There was only one way to confirm just what they were dealing with. "A DNA test."

"Then let's do it," Raph said, firmly pulling his hand back to himself.

Don looked at Shade, or Leo, or whoever it was. He swallowed then turned his gaze to Splinter and Raph. "Ok. But we have to do this quick."

Raph nodded and started to pick Shade up, pulling one arm over his shoulders.

Mikey pulled Shade's other arm over his own shoulders, helping Raph carry him to the lab.

Don didn't want to touch him if it wasn't Leo. It couldn't be Leo. Leo would never attack his family. He wouldn't disappear on them for a year. And Leo certainly wouldn't just leave them thinking he was dead. Even to protect them... Leo wouldn't do that. Don was sure of that. He bit his lip and followed his family back to the lab.

Once in the lab Raph and Mikey laid Shade on a cot and started pulling off Shade's coat, gloves, and boots. It still looked like Leo. But Mikey cringed.

Don came closer as he saw Mikey's cringe, everything he needed for the DNA test in his hands. He was almost afraid to come closer, but did anyway. He nearly gasped, seeing scars all across Shade's legs. Those were some serious burns. Burns that had never healed quite properly. Don suddenly found himself pitting Shade, whether this was Leo or not. Don came even closer and drew a blood sample, starting the DNA test. It didn't take long to get results. And when it came, he just stared at it.

"Well?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Just a sec." Don ran to his computer and compared it with the DNA sample he had of Leo's. He still stared at it, unmoving.

"Tell us!" Mikey yelled in a high pitched almost scared tone.

Don plopped down in his chair and swiveled it around. "It's Leo. It's really Leo," he couldn't help repeating.

Splinter stared at Leo, tears forming in his eyes.

Raph was speechless. He stared at Don, Leo, then back at Don again. "But… but… How come he almost tried to kill you then? Leo wouldn't do that!"

"I don't know," Don said softly.

"Could he be controlled by the Foot? He was working for them as Shade," Mikey said in a whisper.

Don thought that through. But it didn't add up. The fight just before Raph knocked Leo into the wall didn't support that theory. "I don't think so. If that was the case, then he would have tried to take Raph out during that little fight in the main room."

"Thanks," Raph grunted, crossing his arms.

"But he didn't even attack once," Don added. "And it sounded like Shredder really believed he had killed Leo in that fire that took place a year ago."

Mikey nodded. "But Shredder could fake that though. Right?"

"Yeah…" Don said slowly. "I suppose it's possible." He stared at Leo for a long time, then blinked as if returning to his senses. "Well Raph you keep an eye on him. I'm going to finish finding this cure. We don't have a lot of time left and I really need to get going on it."

Raph nodded. "Can do. Just concentrate on that cure."

Don turned back to his work, his attention half divided between finding the cure and actually trying to believe that Leo was back. Alive. Safe. And home.


	11. Chapter 11

Busy busy busy. Well that's life. But Leo or maybe Shade, it's hard to tell when he himself or not, has been threatening me to continue. So enjoy. ;) And then review please.

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

Shade groans. It feels like he had been hit by a brick and then hit repeatedly. A headache courses through his head. He groans again, moving his head side to side, slowly cracking his eyes open. The images before him swim in dizzying colors and shapes. A green shape looms over him. He doesn't know who or what it is. He shuts his eyes, hoping the swirling colors would soon vanish. He wants to go back to the darkness. To the void unconsciousness leaves. But he can't. He can't force himself there. He would have to knock something against his head. And he doesn't have the strength to do that.

"Leo?"

Shade murmurs unintentionally and slits his eyes open again. This time the images are clear, the colors normal. The figure looming over him is indeed green, but wears a red mask over his eyes. Shade narrows his eyes on the figure before him. It was one of the ones he had led to the park. One that Saki had wanted dead. But the green one had been home. Home with the rat when he shouldn't haven been. The red turtle should be dead. What do they want with him?

He lifts his hand to rub his head, shocked to find that his hand is not bound down. He had attacked them. They were enemies. With enemies you bound them down so they do not hurt you. Or risk getting yourself killed. Shade almost smirks. He could kill the turtles for Saki. Even the rat. He never said to bring them back. Especially if Saki had failed. Shade brings his hand back down and narrows his eyes on the red banded turtle.

Raph steps back, his eyes wide. "Leo? It's me. What's the shell is wrong with you?"

"Don't you DARE call me that!" Shade yells at him. He sits up, every muscle sore and protesting against him. He glares at Raph, seeing Mikey and Don also in the room. He turns his head, seeing the rat suddenly fill the doorway. He mutters under his breath. What was going on? Weren't they afraid of him? They should be. And they would. He didn't have this searing hatred before. But he has it now. He hates them. He hates every single on of them. He will kill them. He will bring the news to Saki. Then... then he will leave this city. He won't come back. It was filled with memories. Memories and flashbacks. Of them. Those turtles.

Raph stares at Shade almost wide-eyed. His gaze hardens as he lets out a low growl. "I'll call ya that if I want to Fearless. Or have you forgotten your own name."

Shade growls at Raph, ignoring the others in the room. His sole focus was on Raphael. He couldn't put into words his hate for this one. This turtle. This freak.

"Raph stop it." The purple one grabbed a hold of Raph and tugged him back.

Raph jerked his arm from Don. "I'll stop when I want to stop. Fearless here has been missing for a year. Makin' us think he was dead when he knew darn well he wasn't. I want to know why. Dang it! I want to know why he snapped at me."

Shade's eyes narrow even further. So the red one didn't like him either. But what was with the fearless name. Whatever. He hated that too. He swings his legs off the side of the cot.

"Guys..." Mikey's voice rings out.

"You'll get your answers if you calm down Raph," Don returned at the hot headed turtle. "There's a reasonable explanation for why he's been gone for a year."

"Yeah I'd like to hear it!" Raph retorted.

"Why don't you try asking him nicely," Don threw back in a low but calm voice.

"Hey guys!" Mikey called out.

"My sons," Splinter warned.

"What?" Raph and Don demanded, spinning to face them.

Shade takes this as his cue and leaps onto Raph, pinning him down to the floor and pushing his nose into the stone ground.

Raph grunts and starts squirming underneath Shade's death grip. "Get offa me!" he roars, twisting even more.

Shade swipes one of Raph's sai and pushes the tip to Raph's neck, just barely getting blood as he pushes a little harder.

"Raph!" Mike and Don gasp.

"My son," Splinter whispers. He stays his ground, not leaving his spot in the doorway for fear of startling Leo and loosing one of his sons.

Don and Mikey also stayed rooted to where they were. The room fell silent except for the huffs and grunts from Raph.

Shade smirks. "Hold still and I won't kill you so slowly," he threatens lowly.

"We're already dead in half hour," Raph growled. "So stop this ridiculous act and get offa me!" He didn't squirm with the sai in his neck, but was still one unhappy turtle.

Shade shakes his head. "I don't think so." He blinks. "What makes you think you'll be dead in half hour anyways? I haven't done anything yet."

"Yet?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide.

"Yet?" Raph repeated. "Ya call leading us to the park and the Foot nothing? What were ya doing? What where ya thinkin'? Those darts had poison, or did you know that already?!" Raph yelled.

Shade loosens his hold on Raph for a split second, then tightens. They would already be dead in half an hour. Saki had done what needed to be done. But that didn't mean he couldn't take out his anger at them while they still lived. But the vile... He looks down at his overcoat and sees green skin instead. No coat. No vile. His eyes narrow even more. "Where is my coat?" he asks in a low and menacing growl.

"Dude, we're as good as dead without a cure in half an hour and you're worried about your coat?" Mikey asked. "I must be sick." He sat down on the floor.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Raph growls.

Mikey sits up, but still looks pale.

Shade tightens his hold a little more, digging the sai in a bit deeper into Raph's neck.

Raph gasps and growls.

"My son," Splinter said gently, his paw on Shade's shoulder. "You are safe and home. Let your brother go."

Shade snaps his gaze to the rat. Safe? Yeah right. Home? Think again. He scans the room, spying his coat near the door.

A green hand closed gently around his wrist, pulling up Shade's hand and the sai in a slow motion. Before Shade knew it the sai was taken from him while he stares at the coat. He let them take the sai. If they got his coat again... Did they know what was in it? He scowls and jumps off of Raph, nearly bumping into Don, who still held Raph's sai.

"You yourself now?" Mikey spoke up in a scare voice, clearly not expecting his brother to be acting this way.

Shade darts for the coat and scoops it up, shaking it once, feels the vile bounce. So they hadn't gotten it yet. Good.

"I'll take that as a no," Don said sadly.

Raph growls as he stands. "What the shell do you think you're doing?!" He runs forward, getting jerked back by Don and Splinter.

"Calm down my son and we will figure this out," Splinter advised.

Raph snarls.

Shade smirks and turns, running out of the room and into the lair's large main room.

"Leo!" Mikey calls, feet pounding after him.

More feet pounded behind then passed the sound of Mikey's feet.

Shade heads for the lair door, but only gets halfway there before he gets tackled by a heavy weight. He looses hold of the coat. It clatters to the ground with a soft tink.

"Whatever they've done to you, we're going to fix it tonight!" Raph roared, pinning Shade to the ground, twisting one arm behind Shade's shell.

Shade squirms. He couldn't let them have the coat. Or the vile inside it. He thrashes trying to throw Raph off of him. "Let go!" he growls.

"No way Fearless."

Shade's eyes widen as Don scoops up the coat, digging in the pocket, and pulls out the vile.

"What is this?" Don asked.

Shade doesn't answer, but continues to thrash. It wasn't going to end like this. A dull thud connects with his head. His thrashes slow to a stop until he lies limp beneath Raph's hold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raph stares at Leo's limp form beneath him. He couldn't believe he had to intentionally knock Leo out. What had gotten into Leo? He had wanted Leo back so bad, but not like this. Not with him acting so weird, like he didn't even know them. What was going on? And the vile that Don found... What is that anyway? And why did it look like Leo didn't want them to have it. "What is that thing Don?" he finally asked easing his pressure on Leo.

Don continued to look at the vile in his hand, turning it to look at it from different angles. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He coughed from the poison that still ran through the three of them and looked over at his brothers sadly after it had passed.

"What are we gonna do about Leo?" Mikey asked sadly, unable to meet Don's gaze. "I've never seen him act like that before..."

Raph rolled off of Leo and stood, allowing Splinter to come to them. Mikey's very question ran through his head. But he didn't have an answer. He shut his eyes for a moment wishing that he did. "We'll find a way Mikey."

"My son..." Splinter said softly, flipping Leo over onto his back and running a hand across Leo's forehead. "What has happened to you?"

"Take him back to the lab," Don said after a small silence passed. "I'll find out something as soon as I'm done with the research to help us."

Raph shivered slightly, feeling a little bit colder as time passed. He hoped Don could still find the cure for the poison in time. He couldn't leave Leo. Not like this. He sighed mentally and picked Leo up, hoisting one arm over his shoulder. "Help me Mike."

Mikey nodded, sneezed a couple times, then took Leo's other arm, pulling it around his shoulders and headed into the lab with Raph. Together they laid Leo gently back on the cot and stood back, each lost in their own thoughts.

Raph stared at Leo so confused. That was not Leo's normal behavior. Not liking to be called by his own name? That was totally strange. It was all too weird. He let out a frustrated sigh and left the lab. He knew what he had to do while waiting for his brother to return to being himself, but he hated what he had in mind. Even though he knew he had to do it. In his room he rooted around his things until he found some straps in one of the piles on his floor. He returned to the lab and regretfully started strapping Leo down.

"Raph?!" Mikey yelled at him, his eyes wide. He rushed forward and grabbed Raph's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping him from hurting himself," Raph muttered, pulling away from Mikey's grip and continuing his task. "Or us."

"He wouldn't do that!" Mikey complained following Raph around, trying to stop him.

Raph stopped and looked up, half done with his task. "No Mikey. He just tried to. Something is wrong and I plan on keeping him from getting away from us. We lost him once, we're not going to loose him again!" he yelled at Mikey, his eyes narrowed. "And I'm not going to let him get hurt! Ya got that?"

"Raphael is right," Splinter said gently, pulling Mikey away from Raph. "We must find out what is wrong and help your brother. We can not help him if he hurts one of us."

Mikey sighed, his eyes downcast. "But tie him up?"

Raph grunted and continued strapping Leo down. "It has to be done," he said grimly. This hurt him more than it hurt Mikey. All Mikey had to do was watch. Raph was the one strapping their brother down. It wasn't supposed to come to this.

"Guys!" Don suddenly yelled, running over to them. He sounded beyond excited.

Raph didn't like that. Don was too chipper for a doomed turtle. He just couldn't believe they would survive this poison whether he wanted to or not. If that happened Leo might never return to normal. He wearily sat down in a chair and watched Don run over to them, breathing hard as he stopped. "What is it braniack?"

Don grinned. "This is it!" He held up the vile that Leo had had in his coat pocket.

"It's what?" Mikey asked.

"The cure," Don answered waving the vile back and forth.

"Fer the poison?" Raph asked.

Don nodded vigorously. "Exactly." He spun around and started pouring a little into three syringes. He paused to coughed again, then continued pouring the liquid. "I've analyzed it the best I can and it looks like this will do the trick. It'll have to be injected though."

"Make it fast then," Raph muttered. _I want to be here when Leo wakes up again,_ he thought to himself. He held his arm out for Don, felt the needle pierce his skin, and held still as Don pulled it out. He shoved down his own cough before it could come out. He hated coughing and being sick, his throat being achy. Raph didn't feel any better after what Don had just done, but knew it would take some sort of time to work. He just hoped it would work.

Mikey though wasn't so brave. He eyed the needle with wide eyes. "You sure that's the only way to take that stuff?" he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Don nodded. "We all need it and now. It has to be done or it won't work in time."

"It will be over quickly my son," Splinter said gently.

Mikey gulped and held out his arm.

Don quickly injected the cure into Mikey, then turned to the final syringe. The one for him. He gripped it tightly, then injected the cure into his own arm.

"How long til we know it worked?" Raph asked. He still had doubts about this stuff. What if was just more poison? Leo always protected them, but Leo didn't seem to really be Leo right now. And Don was sure it was a cure. Which brought him back to the question... Why did Leo try to keep the cure from them?

"Maybe a few hours," Don said in answer to Raph's question. "I can take a blood test after that and compare it with an earlier one. By then there should be less of the poison in our systems."

"Should?" Mikey asked fearfully.

Don looked at all of his brothers, gaze resting on Leo last. "There's a small chance it won't work. Very slight."

"Won't?" Mikey stuttered, his eyes round and wide.

"Just very small because of how late we were able to get it. But I'm very sure it will still work," Don explained quickly.

"How sure Donny?" Raph asked, feeling a small bit of worry.

"Ninety-three percent," Don said softly, his gaze back at them.

Raph nodded and slid a chair over to Leo's cot. "Good enough." It was better than nothing. He plopped down on the chair, ready to wait for Leo to wake up. He wasn't about to leave Leo any time soon.

"You three need rest now," Splinter advised. "It will help you get better."

Don nodded. "I agree." He tugged on Mikey's arm. "Come on. You're bed. Not the couch."

"But... but... What if it doesn't work?" Mikey asked, fear thick in his voice. "I want to watch TV one more time. My favorite cartoon is going to be on soon."

"It will work Mikey," Don assured him. "The positive out ways the negative." He pulled Mikey the rest of the way out of the lab, reassuring him all the way to their rooms.

Splinter watched Raph for a moment. "You must also rest my son."

Raph looked up at Splinter. He knew his father was right, but he couldn't bring himself to say he agreed. He didn't want to leave Leo's side. Not now. "I'll rest here."

Splinter looked at him and finally nodded. "Make sure that you do. Your brother will need you when he wakes up. And when you are well again."

Raph nodded and watched Splinter leave. Another string of coughs escaped him, leaving his throat raw. He would get better. He kept his mind on that thought as he watched Leo's chest rise and fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A strange weight is on him. Not as heavy as before, but it still won't let him up. Something pushes against his chest, wrists, and ankles. He refuses to let out a moan and calms himself, refusing to get angered by the fact that he can't get up. He stops and listens to the voices around him.

"Don, it's been five hours. If this stuff is workin' why are we still freezing?" a gruff voice demands.

"I don't know Raph. But if you haven't noticed, no one's coughing anymore."

Silence.

"Yeah... guess so," Raph finally admits.

"It'll still take time. But we're alive. And we're here for Leo."

"Yeah," Raph says weakly.

"Raph! Stop that scratching!" Don suddenly yells. "You're neck won't get better it you keep that up?"

Raph grumbles. "It's itchy. I never thought he'd swipe my sai from my belt."

"Well don't scratch. Or I'll have to change the bandage again."

"Fine." Raph is silent for a few minutes, then speaks up again. "Mikey still sleeping?"

"Yes," Don answers. "As you should be."

"You too braniack."

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Leo."

"Anything?" Raph asks softer.

A pause.

"No. There's nothing on him or wrong with him."

"Then what?" Raph mutters. "Isn't there a way to find out what caused this?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take time."

Raph snorts. "That's always the answer." There's quiet stillness again until he mutters once again, "I wish that fire had never happened to him."

"Me too Raph. Me too."

The voices fade away. Not because the two turtles are leaving the room, but because Shade's mind has. He remembers the fire as they say it. And the breathtaking pain.

_He screams out in pain. The fallen beam from the ceiling f__ell__ with a thunk onto his legs. At first he c__ouldn't__ move as it burn__ed__ into his skin, sending pain flaring through his whole body. He pushed the initial shock out of the way and tried pushing the beam off __of__ him. The heat burned his hands, causing him to recoil. But the beam had to come off. He gritted his teeth and taking a quick breath, shoved the beam off of his legs. He weakly got to his feet and took another breath, choking on the smoke that filled the air. He looked around for the nearest exit, spotting a window and running as best as he could towards it. The roof gave a haunting creak and the ceiling started collapsing, burying the window he had intended on going through to get out. _

_"No!!" he yelled. He quickly scanned the rest of the building, his heart falling as he turned around and was finally forced to get down on his hands and knees to avoid most of the smoke. Even the stairway that had been there before was now gone. There was no way out. He was done for._

_Another wave of fire exploded near the wall he was closest to, throwing him through the air. He landed next to a burning wall and nearly shrieked in relief. The explosion had broken the wall, leaving him a large escape hole. He quickly crawled over to it, trying to block out the pain in his legs and hands. Reaching the hole, he was sore, pained, and exhausted. He stuck his head out into the clearer air and suddenly felt himself falling. Falling through the clear air and down to the pavement below. Luckily he crashed onto a parked car, denting it's roof badly. He had the wind knocked out of him, his vision darkening on him. The burning building was raining fiery pieces down all around him, some landing on him. He slowly rolled off of the car and tried walking slowly away on his aching legs. He made it only a few feet before the building started coming down one floor at a time until it came down in a rush, sending debris flying everywhere, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying into the closest building. His head smacked against the brick, almost making him pass out. Holding tight to his consciousness, he picked himself up and only managed to stagger down the next alley, trying to get up the fire escape, when he slipped and fell, landing in a half full dumpster, blacking out instantly. _

_He woke the next morning when the sun shown in his eyes through the cracked open dumpster lid. Blinking wearily he rubbed his head and pushed the lid open. He climbed out and slid to the ground in the alley. His head hurt so much. Looking up and around, he had no idea where he was, what had happened, why his whole body hurt, and even who he was. All he knew was that he had to hide. From what he didn't know. He stood and slipped into the darkest corner of the alley and just huddled there until the sun went down that night. His stomach rumbled, forcing him to start walking and find some food. He walked the alley's blindly because he no longer remembered where he was. He stopped walking after awhile and looked up at the cloths lines above his head. One held a dark over coat and hat. He reached up and touched it. Some spots felt damp, like it had been washed recently, but not that recently. He tugged it down and pulled it on, grabbing the hat and shoving that on his head. Pushing his hands into the pockets, he continued his painful walk through the alleys._

_He doesn't know how long he walked, just that the moon was now sinking in the sky, getting ready for the sun to come up. His legs only allowed him to shuffle along now. The pain overwhelming his mind. He didn't hear anyone come up until they put a hand on his back, stopping him in his tracks and causing him to turn around._

_A young girl was touching him. She looked so young and frail and battered. She looked homeless. It broke his heart to see this young girl's condition. He almost forgot about the pain in his legs. Almost._

_He blinked at her. "You shouldn't be out here," he said softly. _

_"I live out here."_

_"All alone?"_

_"No. I have my brother."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"Seven I think," she said timidly. "I'm two years younger than him."_

_He smiled at her. She was so young and innocent. He felt drawn to her and at the same time, afraid to let her see him. He felt he looked different than her somehow, but didn't know why._

_"Can I help you Mr.?"_

_"Help?" he asked confused. "I don't know how you can. You should be home with your brother."_

_"He's just at the next alley. That's where we live." She grabbed his hand and started tugging him down the alley. "Come on. We'll help you."_

_He couldn't say no, so he let her lead him to the next alley and to her brother. _

_"What have I told you about wandering off sis?" The seven year old boy turned and stared. "Or about brining strangers home?"_

_"But he's hurt. And he's nice."_

_He pulled his hand away from the little girl and looked at her brother. "I won't hurt you or your sister," he said softly as he plopped down on the ground, leaning against the alley wall, needing to rest. His breathing was a little labored, the pain from his burns unbearable. _

_"What happened to you?" the boy asked._

_"I got burned."_

_"Oh. Bad business deal?"_

_"No. Blazing fire."_

_"Oh. Ouch." The boy seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Here, I know, we have something that will help." They boy handed him a broken jar. "It'll ease the pain."_

_"Thanks." He tried to smother the stuff on his legs and a bit on his hands, but he was worn and dizzy, unable to get the stuff on his burns._

_"Can I help Mr.?"_

_Reluctantly he nodded to the girl. She grabbed the jar and helped smear the stuff on his legs. The boy quickly joined in. With the dark of night, neither of the three noticed his green skin. It was just thought of as darkened. They soon finished putting the stuff on his burns and settled down. The boy passed out a bowl of watery soup to each of them. It tasted it bland, but to him it was delicious. By the time his pain was starting to subside, the three of them were falling asleep in the small hidden hole in the alley as the sun came up. _

_When he awake that night, it was dark again. The two children still asleep at his sides. He quietly pulled himself from them and got up, walking over to the dumpster and sitting on top of it, thinking to himself. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard the sound of the boy's feet. _

_"Sleep ok Mr.?" the boy asked._

_He shrugged. "Fine I guess."_

_"You got a name?"_

_He stared off at the wall for a few seconds then shook his head. "No. I don't remember."_

_"Then let's give you one."_

_"How 'bout Jake?" the girl asked, joining them._

_They boy shook his head. "Naw, what about Dark? You seem to like the dark like we do."_

_"No, that's not good," the girl protested._

_"Fine, fine," the boy conceded. _

_He almost chuckled listening to the two kids trying to figure out about what to call him._

_"Shade!" the boy and girl shouted at the same time._

_"Shade?" he asked._

_"Yeah," the girl said excitedly. "You like the dark."_

_"And we saw you wake up and sit in the shade of the building a little while ago when the sun was still out," the boy added._

_He shrugged. Shade didn't sound half bad. "Ok. Shade it is."_

_The kids cheered._

_"So what are your names?" Shade asked._

_"Jack," The boy said. _

_"Dani," the girl said. _

_Shade nodded and stood, looking at them for a moment before speaking. "I have to keep moving." He jumped down from the dumpster. _

_"Leave?" Dani asked._

_"But why?" Jack continued._

_"I have to find where I belong." Shade paused and sighed. "I have to find my home."_

_The kids sighed and looked down at the ground. A tar slipped down Dani's cheek._

_Shade stared at her and sighed inwardly. He bent down to them. "I'll come back and visit ok?"_

_Dani smiled. "Ok." She quickly hugged him, followed closely by her brother._

_"And thanks for your help. The burns feel a lot better."_

_"Good," Jack said. "Visit soon ok?"_

_"Ok. I'll try as soon as I can."_

_The kids grinned._

_Shade smiled and stood, walking slowly out of the alley as they yelled their good byes. _


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! I finished another. :D I feel so good. So enjoy the next chapter. And review please. : ) And by the way, check out my profile for the list of fics that are coming up next. There's even the summary for the Ninja Treachery sequel if anyone's interested. ^^ Anyway.... read this and have fun.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

The flashback fades abruptly on Shade. He finds himself back at the turtles home, lying down on some sort of cot. Glancing around the room, it was completely empty. He tries getting up, but is shocked to find he can't. Looking down, he sees he's strapped to the bed. "What the..." He begins to tug and jerk on the restraints, wanting to be free of them. He grits his teeth. So the turtles had finally gotten some sense and tied him down. He growls. It wouldn't help them for long. He groans trying to pull his wrist free, only beginning to rub it raw instead. "Stupid straps!" he growled, tugging harder.

"Leonardo."

Shade stills. His gaze snaps to the room's doorway. To the rat that stands there. He glares at the rat and continues his tugging. The straps had to give sometime. He knew they had to.

The rat comes closer and puts a hand on Shade's forehead. "You must calm down my son."

"I am not your son!" Shade blasts, shaking his head.

Splinter looks hurt and pulls his hand away.

"Someone sounds angry." The red and green turtle comes in followed by the other two.

"Oh, I'm way past angry," Shade snaps.

"Careful Raph," the purple one says. "Don't upset him more."

"I don't think that's a possibility."

"Um dudes, do you think he can pull free of those straps?" Mikey asked. He held a blanket loosely around himself, shivering slightly ever once and a while.

"They should be strong enough," Raph says.

Shade pulls harder. He feels his right wrist slipping out a little and knows it's only a matter of time before he's free. "Let me go!" he screams at them.

"We cannot my son," Splinter says gently. "You will hurt yourself and us."

"You were supposed to be dead," Shade replies lowly.

"Dead?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah dead. Need it any plainer than that?"

"N-no..." Mikey stutters.

"Good."

"Ya didn't want us to survive the poison?" Raph demands, inching closer to Shade's bed.

Shade grins maliciously. "Nope."

Raph growls and lunges forward, only to be held back by Don. "Let me go Donny. Leo is so screwed, he needs a good smack on the head!"

"No Raph. He's just trying to get under your shell."

"Oh he's doing it alright."

"But why?" Mikey asks, staring at what should be his older brother.

Shade stops his struggling against the straps and merely looks at them all with a defiant glare. They were all nuts. It would give him great pleasure to end their lives.

Raph finally stops tugging against Don's hold, settling for only a dark glare. "And while we're on this subject, why didn't ya want us to have the cure to the poison?"

"What cure?" Shade asks coolly.

"That vile in your coat," Raph snaps.

Shade smirks. "That wasn't for you." His smirk widened as Raph tugged slightly against Don's grip. "It was protection for myself. And now that you've survived the poison..." His eyes narrowed even further. "I'll kill you myself."

Raph let out a growl and snorted. "Ya can't even get off that bed."

"Can't I?"

"No."

"We'll see about that," Shade threatens.

"Raph," Don warns as his brother clenches his fists.

"This can't be Leo," Mikey murmured. "Donny, what's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Shade argues. "And I am not Leo!"

"Why not?" Splinter asks gently.

Shade opens his mouth for a retort, then shuts it not knowing what to say. He finally just glares at the rat. "I've never heard that name before. So I'm just not. What's it going to take to get that through your thick sculls?!"

The four of them stare at him as if he's lost his mind. The silence thickens until Donny's eyes widen. He steps forward, closer to Shade and stares at him, rubbing his chin.

"What is it Don," Mikey asks timidly.

"What he just said," Don answers softly.

"And that is?" Raph asks not too interested, but his eyes glaring hard at Shade.

Shade glowers at them. What was that blasted purple turtle thinking? He didn't say anything that would require this much thinking. Were they all dumb? He snorts. Yeah. They were.

"He never heard the name Leo before," Don answers.

"He's lyin'," Raph grunts.

"Maybe..." Don stares at Shade a little closer.

Shade wants to bite that look off of Donatello's face. He struggles a little in an attempt to do so, but still can't reach Don. He reluctantly stilled again, drilling them with his dark glare.

"Maybe not..." Don finishes.

"What do you mean my son?" Splinter asks.

"It's just a wild guess, but considering what happened to Leo a year ago... I don't see how it could be anything else."

"What braniack?" Raph demands.

"Amnesia," Don concluded.

"Amnesia?" Mikey echoed. "You sure Donny?"

Don nods.

"But how can that be?" Splinter asks.

"A knock to the head, a really big fall... It makes sense. To get out of that burning building in time, he had to have jumped, possibly hitting his head," Don explains.

"Then how do we bring his memory back?" Mikey asks, staring from Don to Shade and back again. "Hit him over the head?"

"I'll do it," Raph volunteers with a smirk across his face.

"Don't you dare," Shade growls. "And stop talking about me like I'm something to fix. I'm not who you think I am and I never will be." He starts his struggle against the restraints with renewed energy. He has to get free. He can't take it listening to them talk as if he wasn't here. As if he was one of them. He snorts. He will never be like them. He wouldn't let himself. Not now. Not ever.

"Leo calm down!" Don exclaims, quickly by his side.

Shade turned his head away, continuing his struggle. He growls lowly, shutting his eyes as he twists and turns, pulls and tugs. He can't stand it here anymore. He feels hands clamp down on him which flares up his anger even more. He doesn't know what they thought they were going to do to him. He only knew he had to get free, kill them, and get out. He can only make out their voices faintly as he thrashes harder and harder.

"... come on Leo... don't do this..."

"... it's us..."

"... remember us Leo..."

"... my son. It's alright. You must calm yourself..."

Shade shakes his head, tuning the voices out. Calm down? No way. He will not calm down. He will not stop struggling. He will not stop yanking. He will not remember because he already knew who he was. He was a loner. He was a fighter. He was an assassin. And for the time being he worked for the Shredder. And his mission was still one and the same. Help kill the four mutants by any means necessary. And he will not stop until he has accomplished that. He gasps as things suddenly fade around him, his body stilling. Images going mostly dark.

--------

Raph could not believe this. Amnesia? Leo doesn't get amnesia. It just didn't happen. But as much as he hated to admit it... it did have a ring of truth to it. Why else would Leo not remember them or their father. Or worse yet, call himself Shade, wearing a black trench coat, hat tipped low over his eyes so they only looked like menacing orbs. He inwardly cringed, thinking that he had seen someone like this ten months ago. He absently bit his lip as he held Leo down, trying to keep his brother from hurting himself on the straps as the thought ran through Raph's head. He... he had fought a guy in a trench coat so long ago. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if it was really Leo. The brother that he thought had been dead. But had actually been alive. Possibly right in front of him.

He nearly freaked when he felt Leo go limp underneath his grip. "What's happening Don?"

"Leo..." Mikey whispered.

Don pulled himself off of the now still Leo. "I think he wore himself out..."

"But he's still twitching!" Raph growled.

Don watched Leo, staring as they all stood still next to the cot as Leo twitched.

"I believe he is having a flashback," Splinter said softly.

Every eye turned to him, with the exception of Leo.

"What..." Mikey asked.

"A flashback," Splinter repeated. "He was so intent on freeing himself, he seemed to be shutting us out." He frowned. "I believe our voices got through to him and triggered this flashback."

"Is that a good thing?" Raph asked, arching one eyeridge.

Splinter was quiet for a moment watching Leo twitch. "I believe so."

"Will he remember us afterwards?" Mikey asked.

"Technically speaking... yes," Don said. "That doesn't mean he'll believe it."

Raph growled and paced the length of the lab. He ignored the efforts of his other brothers and father to stop his pacing. He just needed to burn off some nervous energy. And yes he did believe it was nervous energy. He was still shocked to think he might have actually fought his brother all those months ago. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. It wasn't a big deal back then. Ok maybe it was. The black trench coat guy had given him a good fight, pushing him back and almost right in front of a delivery truck speeding down the street.

_He was scouting the streets that night, almost completely blinded by pain, rage, and grief. His older brother was gone. Taken from him. Without warning. Without cause. It would never be the same again. And those words. Those harsh, demanding, demeaning, cruel words he had yelled at his brother. Why did he have to say those things? He was so stupid at times. If he hadn't said those things, he'd still have his brother. __And it hurt him so much to know he could never change it. He chuckled dryly to himself, knowing he would never tell another soul that thought._

_A noise caught his attention. He stopped running and leaned over the side of the rooftop he was on. There was a gang of street punks ganging up on two little kids. The kids looked to be about seven and five. Raph growled. Those punks had no life! He slipped over the edge of the building and used his weight to kick one of the four punks into the wall. The body hit the wall with a sickening thud, making Raph smirk just slightly._

_Two of the others turned to him, bringing out pipes. The last inched towards the children, pointing a gun at them and laughing sadistically._

_Raph growled again and jumped over the two other punks, split kicking them as he did so and ramming into the guy with the gun. As he wrestled the gun from him, it went off. A shriek filled the air, making Raph's blood run cold. He looked up to see the five year old girl clutching her arm. His vision narrowed as he was about to throw a punch into the shooter's face, but found the gun was in his own hand, the one he had intended to punch the punk's gut with. A kick hit his chest, knocking him into the alley wall along with the little breath that he had. The guy that had originally held the gun was kicked into the other wall. The guy got up and scurried out of the alley. _

_Raph stood rubbing his head and catching his breath. As he did a guy in a black trench coat came closer to him. He was the one who had kicked the shooter into the wall causing him to flee. He didn't look too friendly, especially with that black fedora tipped so low over his head. He only saw dark eyes under that hat. Raph almost had the thought to flee the scene. Almost. But his pride wouldn't let him. He dropped the gun he found he still held in his hand and stood straight, ripping out his sai._

_The trench coat guy narrowed his eyes. "Leave," he growled darkly._

_"And leave that girl with you?" Raph demanded. "She's bleeding and needs to be bandaged up."_

_"I know that. I take care of her. And if you're here to hurt her too," the guy paused. "Then I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_Raph glared, looked at the girl, then back at the guy. "I don't believe you."_

_"Which part doesn't not make sense to your thick skulled brain?"_

_Raph growled, dangerously close to loosing his temper. "She's afraid. I don't believe you'll help her." Not that he liked kids, but he would still help one in need. It was what Leo would do. So it was what he would do._

_The figure's gaze hardened. He unsheathed one black sword and leaped at Raph, swinging with a swift strike, hardly giving Raph enough time to dodge it._

_Raph tightened his grip on his sai after dodging the sword and raised them to catch the blade's second incoming strike. Their weapons clicked and clanged as they hit, pulled back, and hit again. His eyes narrowed. Raph crouched and swiped his leg around, knocking the trench coat guy off of his feet. Seeing the guy jump right back up, Raph threw a punch from one hand and a kick from left foot. Only the kicked was dodged. But Raph was not expecting what came next. His sai were knocked clean from his hands, tossed behind him and a leg swept out kicking him in his chest. He flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud. Rubbing his chest he looked up and got back to his feet. A horn blared loudly and close. Raph whipped around to find himself outside of the alley and in the path of an oncoming semi truck! He dove back into the alley, landing on his belly, feeling the wind from the truck breeze past him, a little too close for comfort. Getting up again he looking around finding that he was all alone. No trench coat guy. No kids. No nothing. Raph snorted and retrieved his weapons totally ticked off. No one threw him in front of a speeding truck._

As the flashback faded from his mind Raph blinked finding himself standing near Leo's cot, no longer pacing. He sighed inwardly. He never saw that trench coat guy again. Not until Leo had led them to Central Park. And even then it didn't dawn on him that he was the same guy Raph had fought. He continued to watch Leo twitch, wondering when he would come out of it. And hoping that Leo would remember them when he did.


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Another chapter. I finally figured got Leo... err... Shade to tell me what was going on. I think he creeps me out a little. Lol Enjoy the chapter. And review please. : )

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

Shade feels his body slowly go limp on him, muscle by muscle. He tries to fight it, but it does no use, darkness fast falls upon him.

_It doesn't appear long at all until it seems he is standing. He is no longer strapped to that bed. He is no longer in that lair. He looks down at himself. He is even wearing his black coat again. Reaching up, he feels his black hat. "What is going on?" _

_His feet starts moving of their own accord. He soon realizes he can't stop himself from moving forward. And he knows there is only one reason for that. This was another one of his horrid flashbacks. He would scowl if he could._

_Shade walks through the alleyways, walking aimlessly until he comes to a group of thugs who barely give him a glance. They seem to be whispering amongst themselves until one looks right at him._

_One snickers. "Who's that guy?"_

_Another grunts. "Probably just some punk."_

_"Wonder if he knows about them green freaks," the third one says._

_Shade stops next to them. "I may." His eyes narrow, seizing up each one. "Enlighten me."_

_"Why should we?" the first one asks._

_Shade cracks his knuckles. "Because I asked nicely." His voice was calm, but he still had the desired affect on the three thugs._

_The second starts speaking, tripping over his own words._

_"Calm down," Shade says almost amused. "I can't understand all that gibberish."_

_The third one slaps the second. "I'll tell him."_

_The second guy nods. The first just grunts, crossing his arms in front of him, but remaining silent._

_The third turns back to Shade. "Those green freaks are trouble. Messin' up everybody's business. They're some sorta lizards or somethin'."_

_"They got shells," the first says. "They're turtles or somethin'."_

_"Whateva!" the third yells. He calms down somewhat and turns back to Shade. "They have to be taken down. But all who try fail and get busted up." He shakes his head. "They day we get them freaks is the day I'll finally shot fer joy. You watch yerself if ya run into 'em." He drills Shade with a good stare. "Cuz no one else will. Ya got that?"_

_Shade nods. "Yeah. Got it." He looks around slightly before focusing on the three thugs again. "They been around here lately?" _

_"Nope," the second says. "Next few alleys over. No time and they'll be over here." He seems to grin evilly._

_Shade barely nods and moves on, thoughts running through his head as he walked. These lizards or turtles or whatever they were sounded to be very bad news. Hurting these people on the street. He hates that. He seems to scowl as he walks on._

_The images soon fade and he sees two kids just up ahead. The kids are walking away from him. But they are familiar and turn to give him one last wave. As he sees their faces, he instantly recognizes them. Jack and Dani. His two little friends who had given him his name. He waves back and watches them disappear to another alley. He himself starts walking away, starting to drift in thought. He had seen those freaky green turtles giving lots of people trouble lately. It needs to end. One way or the other. He had to do something about it before they hurt these people. Or even his two little friends._

_A scream pierces the air. A scream all to familiar. Dani!_

_Shade turns and sprints the way the kids had gone. He would not be too late to help them. They're the only friends he has. As he rounds the corner into another alley he halts in his tracks. There before him was three thugs getting beat up by that dreadful green turtle. The one wearing the red banana. He grits his teeth and watches as the thugs are brought down one by one until only the gun man was left, struggling with the turtle over the gun. Shade's muscles coil tighter as the gun goes off. Dani's shriek fills the air again. He narrows his eyes and rushes forward kicking the third thug from the turtle's grasp. The thug hits the wall and runs off. Shade narrows his eyes even further as he steps closer to the turtle. "Leave," he growls darkly. _

_"And leave that girl with you?" Raph demands. "She's bleeding and needs to be bandaged up."_

_"I know that. I'll take care of her. And if you're here to hurt her too..." Shade pauses and looks over to a crying Dani being held by her brother Jack. He turns back to the turtle. "Then I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_Raph glares, looks at the girl, then back at Shade. "I don't believe you."_

_"Which part does not make sense to your thick skulled brain?"_

_Raph growls, looking like his temper's about to snap. "She's afraid. I don't believe you'll help her." _

_Shade's gaze hardens. He unsheathes one black sword from inside his coat and leaps at Raph, swinging with a swift strike, hardly giving the turtle enough time to dodge it._

_Raph's grip on his sai tightened after dodging the sword and raised them to catch the blade's second incoming strike._

_Their weapons clicked and clanged as they hit, pulled back, and hit again. Shade scowls, his eyes narrowing as he watches Raph suddenly crouch. Shade gets knocked off his feet, but jumps right back up, ready to knock out that blasted turtle. He saw the turtles leg coming and spun to the right to dodge it. A punch though caught him unaware to his jaw. Growling he swings his sword in a deadly arch, knocking the sai from the turtle before either of them blink. Shade jumps up, lashing out his leg and kicks the turtle hard in the chest, sending him flying and crashing to the ground in front of an oncoming truck, blaring it's loud horn._

_Smirking, Shade turned and ran to the kids. He quickly picked up Dani and continues on. "Come on Jack," he whispers._

_"But what about the turtle?" Jack asks._

_"Come on!"_

_Jack follows reluctantly. "But..."_

_"That turtle is evil. He will not hesitate to kill you. I did what I had to do to keep you and your sister safe. And your sister still needs help."_

_Jack nods and keeps up with Shade. "Will she... be ok?"_

_Shade looks at Dani's arm as they run. Her sleeve isn't that red. "Yes. Seems to be only a graze. I will take care of her."_

_Jack smiles softly._

The images fade into darkness. Shade pushes his eyes open. He feels weak and tired. Eyes scanning around the room, he finds he is back in the turtle's lair. Don, Mikey, and Splinter are still in the room. Raph is too, being the closest. The red turtle just stares at him.

Shade growls angry at this. "What?" he snaps.

"Remember anything?" Raph asks, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What's it to ya?"

Raph grunts. "I want to know."

Shade rolls his eyes and snorts. This turtle must be insane. "Like I'd tell you."

"So he's still not himself..." Mikey squeaks out.

"No," Don says sadly.

"Just give him time my sons," Splinter advises. "I do not believe it will be long."

Shade grits his teeth, grounding them together. He starts pulling against the straps again. He is sick of them thinking he would change. He is never going to change. He's not who they think he is and he never will be.

"Don't make me hold you down Leo," Raph ground out, watching Shade squirm under the straps.

Shade glares daggers at him. "Don't you dare touch me," he threatens lowly.

"Then tell me what you saw."

The air grows silent and thick. No one makes a move or a sound.

"No," Shade growls. There was no way he would ever tell them anything. No now. Not later. Not ever. He tugs once again, feeling his left wrist starting to budge.

Raph's gaze narrows, looking like he's about to punch Shade.

Shade just smirks at the angered turtle, keeping his eyes up on Raph as to not alert any of them to fact that his wrist is coming free. "I dare you," he whispers darkly.

"What did you say?" Raph blasts.

"You heard me." Shade almost laughs, enjoying the angry gaze directed at him.

"Raph," Don started.

Raph doesn't answer.

"Raphy..." Mikey tries.

Still no answer from the turtle in red. Shade's smirk turns into a more evil smile. This is almost fun.

Raph bristles, clenching his fists together.

"Raphael," Splinter spoke up in a no nonsense tone.

"What?" Raph growls out.

"He's just goading you," Don said. "Don't let him."

"Easier said than done genius," Raph muttered.

"Just give in why don't you," Shade says low and smooth. "You'll enjoy it so much." His voice hardens. "Just like you enjoyed shooting that kid so long ago."

Raph's eyes widen, his jaw lowers a little.

"Speechless?" Shade asks with a satisfied smile. "Or does the cat have your tongue? Personally I hope it doesn't give it back to you. I'm tired of hearing that voice of yours."

Raph shakes with anger and denial in his eyes.

The others seemed to be staring at Shade like he has a third eye.

Shade's smile widens even more. He is enjoying this too much. He knows that Raph remembers. They are too focused on what he has said to notice that he now has his left wrist free. The saps. Shock them and they loose their focus. He almost laughs. Plus with Raph standing right next to him, his sai in his belt... well no one has to guess at what Shade is planning if they knew he has one hand free. Shade jerks the sai from Raph's belt, effectively stealing it a second time, and cut himself free before they had a chance to move, much less register what had happened. He kicks Raph into Splinter as soon as he has one leg free. Getting off the bed, he really did laugh this time. An almost unstoppable evil laugh. Mikey's eyes were as wide as saucers! And it gives Shade so much pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! I finally finished the next chapter. It helps when you actually have time to work on it. Haha But I wouldn't have not gone to the music festival I went to. It was a blast! And refreashing. So now read and enjoy this next chapter. And reviews are nice too. : )

**______________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

Raph crashed into Splinter, knocking them both to the ground. He was shocked, the breath knocked out of him. He hadn't expected Leo to get free, much less take his sai. For the second time he might add. He grumbled getting off of Splinter. No one stole his sai. Brother or not.

"Raphael, do not harm your brother," Splinter said gently. "But you must restrain him."

Raph nodded. Oh he was going to restrain him alright. And beat the memories back into that thick skulled head of his too. He looked over at his brother, watching the way he inched his way toward Mikey. The orange banded turtle just seemed to stare at Leo, eyes wide, terror written on his face. "Move Mikey!" Raph shouted at him.

Mikey didn't seem to respond, just standing there.

Leo took advantage of this before Raph could move and kicked Mikey hard in the stomach, sending the poor orange banded turtle into some of Don's shelving, knocking him a little senseless.

Raph growled and ran at Leo, one fist pulled back to deliver a nasty punch.

Leo spun and caught Raph's fist just as it came close to his cheek. He smirked, eying Raph for a moment. "I don't think so." He turned and flipped Raph over his shoulder and jumped back a couple feet from Raph, turning to Don. His smirk grew as he flipped over Don, spinning and whacking his heel into Don's head before anyone could blink.

Splinter came up behind Leo and swept Leo off his feet with his walking stick. Though this didn't slow him for long as the old rat found himself face to face with his son again, appearing to wince as he stared into his sons eyes. "Leonardo. You must slow down and think about this."

"I'm done thinking," Leo hissed. He jumped forward, arm extended for a mean punch.

Splinter dodged it, slipping around Leo who growled at the miss hit. He tightened his grip on his walking stick and jumped out of the way of Leo's next kick.

"Hold still," Leo grunted.

"You must stop my son," Splinter tried again.

"Stop!" Leo yelled. "I'm not your son!" Enraged, he flipped over Splinter and thew a mean punch to the back of Splinter's head and kicked him into Don's crumpled form with a hard kick.

Raph was shaking as he watched his sensei fight Leo. What had been done to Leo? What lies was he told to make him hate them this much? To want to kill them. He growled. Enough was enough. It was time to hold Leo down and make him listen to the truth. He darted forward and jumped up with a fast kick.

Leo stumbled back from the impact. He smirked and righted himself. "Not bad."

Raph grunted and swung his fist, only for Leo to catch it in mid swing.

"Maybe I should kill you first."

"Don't you dare Leo," Raph growled, ripping his fist out of his brother's grasp.

"Is that all you can say?" Leo shook his head and spun, swiping Raph off of his feet. "Pathetic."

Raph landed with a thud on the floor and grumbled as he leaped back to his feet. "How 'bout this! You ain't my brother, so start acting like it!" He rushed at Leo and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Leo glared up at him. "You're right. I'm not your brother. So how can I act like it." He smiled evilly, a glint in his eyes.

Raph blinked at the foreign glint in his brother's eyes. He had never seen such an angry and evil look in Leo's eyes. He unconsciously loosened hold, felt one of Leo's hands slipping away, then a white hot pain before he could think to tighten his hold again. His eyes widened, his body froze in place. Slowly his eyes gazed down to the source of his pain. In his shoulder stuck his other sai. The third time Leo had stolen one in the last 7 hours. He scowled. Leo was going to pay for this one day.

A shadow loomed over Raph's head. Leo's eyes widened beneath him. Knowing another member of his family had to be behind him, but not knowing who, Raph tightened his grip on Leo despite the pain in his shoulder.

An object whipped past Raph and collided with Leo's head. The blue banded turtle went limp beneath him. Raph involuntary shuddered, feeling dizzy from the pain. The images around him were starting to go dark as he rolled off of Leo.

Mikey stared at him with wide eyes, kneeling down next to him and pulling out the sai from Raph shoulder. He pressed his hands over the wound. "Raph..." he squeaked out.

"It's gonna be ok Mike," Raph whispered, giving a small smile. "Secure Leo. It'll be ok," he whispered as he lost the fight for consciousness.

----

Mikey didn't know what to do. Everyone was out. Don lay slumped in against the wall, Splinter was out cold not to far from Don, Raph was out from a stab would from his own sai, and Leo was out because he just had to knock him out. It just wasn't right. Mikey kept pushing against the wound on Raph's shoulder. He had to get Don over here to fix this. But he couldn't just get up and wake Don. More blood would just come forth. Still it had to be stopped. And now. "Donny!"

Don still lay out of it, unmoving.

Mikey bit his lip, starting to panic. He shook his head, trying to force the panic down and tried again. "Donny! Wake up!" he yelled louder.

This caused Don to stir slightly.

"Come on Don. Wake up. Raph needs you. Like now!"

Don jerked and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "What? Ow... What hit me?"

"Leo did," Mikey answered. "Now please Donny. Help me."

Don looked over at him, his eyes widening. "Just hold on Mikey. Keep the pressure firm while I get what I need."

Mikey barely nodded as he watched Don stand and go about the room, not exactly running, but not going around slow either.

The purple banded turtle grabbed bandages, gauze strips, and things for stitches, dumping them next to Mikey and pulled Mikey's hands off of Raph's shoulder wound.

Mikey backed away and let Don work. He sat on the floor, mesmerized by what Don was doing, biting his lip as Raph moaned. _Come on Raph. Pull through this..._ he thought to himself. He didn't want to loose two brothers.

"Mikey, go get a bucket and cloth. We need to clean the blood off," Don ordered.

"Sure thing..." Mikey jumped to his feet, glad for the fact that his stomach no longer hurt where Leo had kicked him. He raced into the kitchen, grabbing the first bowl he could find, and filling it with water. Grabbing a cloth from the drawer, he took the bowl and returned to the lab. Raph was now mumbling more and Don looked to be done with the stitch work. "Here Donny."

"Thanks." Don started gently cleaning off the blood around the wound.

The silence seemed to envelope the two of them as Mikey looked around. Splinter was still out. He bit his lip. "Is sensei going to wake up?"

Don finished working on Raph's shoulder and looked over at Splinter. The old rat's fingers started to move. "Yeah. He'll be fine. He's starting to wake up now. I would've been worried if he hadn't moved for another few minutes."

Mikey nodded.

"Help me get Raph on one of the cots," Don said, putting his stuff aside.

"Ok." Mikey took Raph's legs, while Don carefully grabbed him under the arms and together they hoisted Raph onto one of the cots. Once that was done, Mikey stepped back and turned to eye the still unconscious Leonardo. "What about Leo?"

"I don't know Mikey," Don said after awhile. "It's just going to take time."

"He's going to be torn when he does remember us."

Don sighed. "Yes. But we'll help him through it."

"I hope so." Mikey gulped. The road would be hard, but he wanted his brother back too much to quit hoping. He slowly walked over to Leo and knelt down next to him. Touching his forehead brought no response. "Raph said we have to secure him again."

Don joined Mikey and nodded. "It's for the best until he has his memory back."

"Who do you think turned him against us like this?" Mikey whispered.

"I do not believe it was the Foot," Splinter said, walking over to them.

"Why not?" Don asked.

"You told me about the incident in the park. How the Shredder had believed he had killed Leonardo. If the Shredder had believed this then how could he instill these dark thoughts into Leo?"

Mikey thought about it and shrugged. It did make sense. "Then who else could have made him like this sensei?" He was at a loss of who else there could be.

Splinter placed his hand on Leo's forehead.

"Maybe the Purple Dragons," Don suggested.

"That is possible," Splinter said thoughtfully. "But we must not give up hope. Leonardo will remember soon. I am sure of it."

Both turtle nodded.

Mikey sighs. "Should we put him back on the cot?"

"That would be best," Splinter conceded.

Mikey sighed, but nodded. He looked to Don, who grabbed Leo under the arms. Mikey took the cue and grabbed Leo by the legs. Together the two carried Leo back to the bed and restrapped him down. "I want Leo back," he said softly.

Don put his arm around Mikey after they were finished. "Me too."

Mikey hugged his brother, his tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He almost didn't feel the two furry robbed arms that encircled the two turtles. He caught a glimpse of his sensei also crying a few tears. _Come back Leo. We need you._


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! I got it done! Whoo hooo! I couldn't decide how this part was going to go and now I finally got it! So I hope you enjoy it. : ) And review too please.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

_Shade blinks looking around. Everything is blurred. It all feels... he doesn't know. Not right. Yeah that's it. Something seems not right, but familiar at the same time. Slowly the images around him clear, allowing him to see everything. He sits in the center of a training dojo, a mat beneath him. A few other mats are scattered around the room. A weapons rack sits near the door adorned with many types of weapons. No one else is in the room. He finds his hand moving of their own accord, polishing a long gleaming sword. He tries to stop what he's doing, but he can't. He has no control over what is happening. As he realizes this, he growls to himself. It's another one of those dang flashbacks! They are so infuriating!_

_His hands keep polishing the long blade until he sees his reflection in it. What he sees startles him. Chocolate brown eyes stare up at him from behind a blue mask. His skin is green. How can he look like this? Hasn't he always been human? Wearing black gloves for so long, he hasn't seen his fingers in a very long time. He stares at them now, the three green fingers holding the hilt of the sword. It's not long until the rest of his body starts moving again. He grabs another blade, it's matching twin from the looks of it, and starts to polish that one as well. Why did he have such a fascination with cleaning these katana blades?_

_"Leo?"_

_His head slowly tilts upward, towards the entrance to the dojo. "Yeah Mikey?" _

_Wait... his name isn't Leo. And why would he answer Mikey? He's an enemy._

_Mikey walks into the dojo, staring at him with puppy dog eyes, lower lip out slightly. "Nobody wants to play with me."_

_"What did Raph say?"_

_Mikey blinks and straightens his pose, putting his hands on his hips. "If you think I'm going to come down there and play those stupid video games right now, you're absolutely stoned!" His voice is low and growly to match that of Raphael's voice. Once that was done, he grins stupidly._

_A smile stretches across his face after Mikey's impersonation._

_Wait just a minute! Since when did he, Shade, hater of these turtle, find that amusing?!?_

_"Raph working on his bike again?" he found himself asking._

_Mikey nods. "Yeah. Second time this morning. You'd think he'd fallen in love with that thing or something." He makes a face and snickers._

_"What about Don?"_

_Mikey disappears and comes back with a chair. He sit on it and puts his arms up like he's typing on a computer. "Not now Mikey... still working... I'm almost done... maybe later... Go ask Raph..." his voice imitating Don._

_"I already asked him," Mikey continued in his normal voice. "He said I would be stoned to think he'd come down and play."_

_Mikey's voice once again changed to match Don's. "You can't turn into stone Mikey."_

_The orange banded turtle erupts into laughter._

_He finds himself laughing along with Mikey, watching the other turtle soon fall out of the chair from hysterical laughter. He sets his gleaming sword aside and stands, helping Mikey up. _

_"Thanks bro," Mikey says standing and wiping tears from his eyes._

_He nods. "Come on. I'll play with you." _

_Mikey stares at him. "Really Leo?" he asks hopeful._

_He nods. "Really."_

_Mikey let out a whoop and dashed off._

_He shook his head, replacing his swords in his sheaths. Walking towards the door of the dojo, he was nearly bowled over, arms wrapping around him. _

_"Thank you Leo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_He just grins as the image fades away. When they clear again, Mikey is no where in sight. He's now in the lab, facing Don, who is sleeping at his computer again. He mentally shakes his head. Man that dang turtle is going to get a backache like that. Not that Shade cares any, but he seems to in this flashback or whatever it is as this blue masked turtle. He doesn't really want to believe it was a flashback anymore. If it was true, then Mikey really is his brother. He doesn't like that idea very much._

_He walks forward and puts his hand on Don's shoulder, nudging him. "Wake up Don."_

_Mumbling greets him._

_He shook him slightly harder. "Come on Don. You'll get a backache."_

_"Almost done..."_

_"Donatello."_

_Don sits up quickly, looking around the room. His eyes finally rest on his brother. "Oh um... hi Leo."_

_He crosses his arms. "Do you know what time it is?"_

_Don looks around for a clock. "3:23am to be precise."_

_He stares at Don._

_"Yeah yeah I know. Got to bed."_

_He chuckles. "Yep."_

_Don smiles slightly and stands up, stretching his back. "See you in the morning Leo. Well... it is morning... See you in a few hours."_

_He smiles. "Night Donny. Err... morning."_

_Don grins and disappears out of the lab._

_The images fade again, becoming clear back in the dojo. He blinks looking around. When is this flashback going to end? None of the others ever lasted this long. Never. He would have growled if he could, but he doesn't, can't being more like it. _

_His katana are in his hands. He faces a dark green turtle in a red mask. Raphael. He doesn't look too happy. But he seems to always look that way. _

_"Ya know I'm gonna whip your butt Leo," Raph taunts._

_"Really? I don't think so Raph."_

_"And why not?" Raph spin a sai, flipping it up and catching it by the hilt._

_He just shrugs. "I just don't think so."_

_"Well let me prove ya wrong there bro." Raph smirks and darts forward._

_Their blades clash and gleam, twang and bang together. Each punch is dodged, each swing of the blade is ducked. He jumps and swings his leg around, missing his target. _

_Oh yeah. That turtle is so going down! Shade actually likes this part, loving to see that red masked turtle go down._

_Raph rolls to the right and lands a kick to Leo's side._

_He flips to the right and rights himself. _

_Oh no you don't!_

_He waits until Raph gets close enough, then raises his leg, kicking Raph in the chest, flinging a punch to the red turtle's jaw._

_Yes!_

_Raph wiped his mouth and looked up at Leo. "Lucky shot."_

_"Not lucky. Just practiced." He held his hand out to Raph to help him up.  
_

_No! What are you doing?! Don't help him up! Why should he help that dang turtle up? It is unthinkable. He's supposed to kill him._

_Raph took his hand and stood, smirking. "I'll get ya next time bro."_

_"Yeah right." He shook his head. "When that happens I'll drink coffee instead of tea for a month."_

_Raph laughed. "I'm gonna hold ya to that Leo."_

_He laughed as well._

_The images fade again, this time replaced by a small room. A screen for a door is shut. A small table sits in the center of the room, two candles on either side, a bed in the corner. A robed rat sits at one side of the table. He himself sits at the other side. When is this going to end?!_

_The rat, Splinter, hands him a cup of tea. He takes it and starts to sip it. _

_Wait! He can't drink that! The rat could have poisoned it! _

_But he can't stop. He keeps drinking it until it's half empty. Only then does he set the cup down on the table and finally look at Splinter._

_"What is wrong my son?"_

_He sighs, not seeming to want to tell the rat what was wrong._

_"Leonardo."_

_He looks up into the rat's eyes. They look gentle and caring._

_"You can tell me my son."_

_He sighs again. "I never meant for Mikey to get hurt."_

_Splinter watches him for a moment before responding. He nods. "Though you care a great deal for your brothers, it was not your fault Michelangelo was hurt tonight. Donatello is patching him up and Raphael has surprisingly not left his side. If it wasn't for you Leonardo, I might have lost my youngest son. For that, I am in your debt." His head bows._

_He stares, completely floored. Him? In Leo's debt? Now that couldn't be. He would never do anything for that rat._

_But he finds his head bowing. "As you wish father."_

_Splinter looks up at him, a gentle smile on his face. "You must get your own injuries attended to my son."_

_He looks down to see blood on his arm and leg, dozens of cuts across them. He nods and stands, limping to the door. Looking back, he looks at Splinter, sees the hope and strength in those eyes. He smiles back and continues out of the room._

The image fades to black, leaving him in a void of unconsciousness. He can't wake up, but the flashback is gone as well. Well good riddance! He didn't need to see all that. And yet... for some strange reason... he did. He can't remember what his skin color is anymore. Is it really green? Does he really have three fingers? And why does he dream about those three turtles and the rat. It's like he knows them. But he doesn't. He can't. Why would he? He just can't. If he knew them, if he was close to them, then... what do they think of him, doing all that he had done. He tried to kill the one called... what was it? Raphael. Yeah that was it. But no! He refused to believe that. He was who he was. And he was no freaking turtle!

Splinter's voice from earlier rang through his head. _"You must calm down my son."_

Why had the rat called him son? He thinks back to the fourth part of his recent flashback. Of him having tea with Splinter and talking civilly. The kind words. The understanding...

The darkness disappeared. He found himself looking around the mostly empty lab. Raphael lay sleeping halfway across the room. The others were gone. He looks down at the straps, remembering why he is strapped down. How he had tried to kill Raph.... Raph. His own brother. His own flesh and blood. A lone tear snuck down his face. He is not Shade. No. His name is Leonardo. And he had just tried to kill his own family. Every single one of them. More tears snake their way down until he can no longer hold them back. He sobs quietly, then loudly, horrified at what had happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! I did it. I did it! *runs happily in circles* -cough- -cough- I think I'll stop now... lol It's been longer than I hoped, but I hope you all can forgive me for putting this off for so long. Don't know if it was writer's block, stress, or just plain laziness, but I've finally finished this chapter and hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. So enough of that. Have fun and read it. : D

______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18**

Raph lay in the deep black void. There was no pain. No worries. No family. No... Leo... Leo. Why didn't Leo remember who he was? Why did he have to get the blasted amnesia? And how could they help him remember who he was? Without being killed would be nice.

He could feel himself start to stir and with that a stinging pain in his shoulder. Why did his shoulder hurt? Had he run into the Foot or Purple Dragons and gotten into a fight? No. That didn't sound right. It was a fight though. A fight with... Leo! He practically growled. The idiot had stolen his sai from him. Again! Two or three times if he remembered right. Frustration immediately flooded him. If he wanted his brother back he would have to do it his own way. The way he had offered to do, but was shot down by Don. Though this time nothing was going to stop him from getting his brother back.

Pain coarse through his shoulder in waves, jerking him awake and into the land of the living. Raph looked around, hearing a strange sound. Leo was awake with his head turned away from him. He grit his teeth, rage blinding him to what the sound was. He only heard the pounding of his heart in his ears, The raging anger coursed through his blood. He would get his brother back. Right now!

Raph leaped off the cot he lay on, ignoring his pained shoulder, and strode over to Leo. He was about to pull his fist back to punch Leo in the head, but then froze, thinking better of it. He turned and stalked over to Don's desk, finding a solid glass bottle. This would be hard enough to bring some sense into that mixed up brain of Leonardo's. He snatched it up and returned to Leo, who still refused to acknowledge him. Good. It would be much easier then. He raised the bottle above his head. "It's for your own good," he muttered. His hand came down, seemingly in slow motion until it stopped, two inches from Leo's skull. He froze wondering why he had stopped. He wanted Leo to remember him so badly. He wanted the turtle to stop stealing his sai from him!

"Raphael! Are you out of your mind?!" Don yelled.

Raph slowly looked over at Don, who held his hand in a vice grip. The bottle was jerked from his hand. "I want him back Donatello! I want him to stop stealing my sai!" His voice lowered dangerously. "And I'll do anything to get him back!"

"Dang it Raph! He is back!" Don glared at him.

Raph scowled at him, surprised by Don's outburst. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared, calming a little. "What do you mean?" He wasn't buying this at all.

"Why don't you have a look my son," Splinter said softly, but firmly.

Raph sighed and looked over at where Leo lay, surprised to see both Splinter and Mikey on the other side of Leo's cot, both had sad expressions in their eyes. He gulped afraid to look at Leo. He quieted enough to finally hear the noise he had heard before, but was never able to make out. He listened to it and was shocked to hear that somebody was crying. He slowly looked down at Leo, who crying his eyes out, head turned to the wall, weakly pulling at the straps that still held him down. Raph swallowed and turned, running out of the lab, out of the lair, and into the sewer tunnels, ignoring the voices calling after him. He ran and ran, pushing himself to go further. He had given into his blind rage and almost hurt his brother. He could have killed him. All because he wasn't patient enough to wait for Leo to remember them on his own. Or forgive him from doing things he wouldn't normally do had he been his normal self. He had probably terrified Leo by his act. Scared him witless for no good reason.

He climbed up the ladder to the surface and bounded up the closest fire escape up to the rooftops, racing across them as if just going too slow would burn his feet. He couldn't escape the pounding of his heart, the shock he had felt when he had finally heard Leo's crying. It took a lot to break his older brother, a lot to just make him shed a single tear, but what Raph had just about done had probably burst the rest of the dam holding back all the tears, all the shock, all the hurt.

Just about ready to scream out his frustration, a lone clink echoes through the night air catching Raph before his next leap. He slid to a stop and listened, his heart pounding from all his frustration. More pounding reached his ears until a crash of shattering glass broke the stillness of the night. He ran over to the other edge of the rooftop and slowly peered over the edge, smirking at the sight. A band of seven Purple Dragons were just disappearing into a jewelry store. His smirk widened a little more. Just what he needed to take out his angry and helpless frustration. Slipping over the edge, he landed silently down on the fire escape, stealthily slipping down into the alley.

"This is too easy," one Purple Dragon boasted and laughed loudly.

Another hit the first guy over the head. "Don't jinx it stupid. You know those green freaks are often out here. I'd rather not see them tonight. So keep it down," he griped harshly.

"Ooooooh, you're scared of some stupid lizards," another cracked, laughing his head off.

"I am not!"

"Sure ya ain't," the fourth snorted.

"Shut up and finish!" a tall guy ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at all the Purple Dragons who had stopped to argue.

The four Purple Dragons ran into the store without a word, their leader following them as two came out caring boxes, smiling as if they had just won the jack pot.

"We did it! We really did it! We're in!" one gloated.

"Yeah. Honorary Purple Dragons! Told ya we could do it," the other agreed.

"And no turtles. No need to worry."

"Oh I wouldn't say that exactly," a deep voice said casually.

The two Purple Dragons froze, looking at the shadows as if it would jump out and kill them.

"Who... Who's there?" one piped up.

"Just yar worst night mare ya scaredy cat." Raph slipped out of the shadows, flinging a punch to the first Dragon's jaw and spinning to kick the other in the back of the knees. He watched them fall with satisfaction, but wished for his sai. He had been so horrified by seeing Leo back to normal and actually crying that he had forgotten to find his sai before running out. But looking at these pathetic Purple Dragon thugs, he didn't need them to take care of this tonight. He smirked, punching one fist into the other palm. "So... ya want ta run like a chicken or fight like a man?"

The two men looked up at him from the ground, their boxes laying haphazardly beside them. With round eyes they jumped up and sprinted down the alley.

Raph chuckled dryly. "Guess they're just a couple of chickens." He shook his head and snuck into the opening into the jewelry store, freezing as he stepped in.

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke up amused. "Looky what we found."

Raph looked at the four Dragons and their leader and stood straight, arms crossing in front of him. "I think I'd reverse that and say look what I found. 'Cuz I just see a few chickens just like your buddies outside. Or... they were outside." He snickered. "They run fast."

The leader growled. "You won't walk away from this," he snarled, pulling a lead pipe from the loop on his belt, hitting it into his open palm.

"Ya want ta bet?"

"With a lizard?"

"Turtle."

"Whatever! Get him!" the leader barked at the four Dragons.

The four lurched forward, two carrying pipes like their leader, the other two with only their fists.

Raph got into a defensive pose and ducked under one punch, lifting the guy up and throwing him into the wall closest to him. Seeing the guy slump, Raph turned to the next one, spinning to the right just in time to avoid getting his skull horribly dented by the long pipe. He spin kicked him into the third one, smirking at a satisfied crunch before the two lay still. He eyed the fourth. "You in the mood for any broken bones?"

The fourth looked more like a kid with his dark hair, possibly not more than fifteen years old.

"Kill him!" the Dragon leader roared.

The boy had eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Raph. He looked to the opening in the wall and took off to the hole like his life depended on it.

"Smart kid," Raph smirked, eying the leader.

The large guy scoffed and lunched forward, attempting to whack Raph in the stomach with his pipe, only to succeed in swiping at air.

Raph grew amused at the stunned look in the Dragon's eyes. This was just too easy. And fun. He snickered and kicked the guy in the back, slipping around and giving him a wicked left hook punch to the jaw.

The Dragon stumbled back, tripping over the unconscious bodies of two of his Purple Dragon buddies and fell backwards, slamming his head against a display case with a shattering crash.

Raph crossed his arms and stood straight, glaring at all four Dragons lying unconscious. "Serves them right," he muttered. Turning, he slipped out of the jewelry store just as sirens started blaring near him. He slipped up to the rooftops and just ran, wishing that fight could have just lasted forever, taking his focus off his near mistake to his brother and his blaring pain in his shoulder. He had been such in his element while fighting the Purple Dragons, he hadn't notice the pain. Thought now it blasted at him like it was on fire with no chance of being put out. By the time he stopped running, it had begun to pour. Standing on the edge of the rooftop, all he could do was just scream into the howling wind and rain, afraid to go back home. Afraid of the fact that Leonardo, his precious older brother, might be actually terrified of him now.


	19. Chapter 19

Bet ya didn't think I'd get this one up so soon did ya? Haha. Well I did and it feels good. And just so ya know, this chapter goes back just a little bit in time to just as Raph wakes up and what happens at the lair while he's been gone in the previous chapter.

And on another note, there was a mistake in the tenth paragraph in ch. 18 where Raph is forced to look down at Leo. Yeah, Leo can't curl into himself if he's still strapped down now can he? … yeah so now that's fixed if ya want to go read that small edit. Only the first four who read and reviewed actually read it with the mistake. Sorry about that. It got fixed right after that. Arrg... Can't believe I missed that. Oh well... live and learn right? Good. Now enough of that, enjoy this next chapter.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19**

Don sipped at his full cup of coffee. He had gotten it an hour ago, yet it was still full. He had no idea what to do anymore. There really was nothing he could do. Leo had to remember them on their own. There was no way to force the right memories to the forefront to make Leo remember who he was or who his family is. It would just take time. Yet even that thought was depressing to the brainy turtle. He longed for his older brother to be fully back. It had been so long. He was elated when they had found out Shade was Leo. His brother wasn't dead. Yet in a way, he was. With no memory of them, Don was horrified at first. Flustered at the fact that Leo thought they were his enemies. Don took another sip of the coffee and sighed. The beverage just didn't seem to be helping him today.

"It will be alright my son," Splinter spoke up from across the table, cradling a tea cup in his hands.

Don nods mutely. He knew it would be. He was just worried. What if he cracked from worry about this before Leo came fully back to them? What if Raph got too impatient and snapped? Would Mikey make it through this if Leo never remembered them. He knew it could possibly be true that Leo would never remember them. He didn't have the heart to tell the others that small detail. He didn't even know what to do if that came true. He only hoped that Leo would indeed remember them. And soon would be nice too.

"Will Leo wake up soon?" Mikey asked. A pile of chips sat in front of him, but had been untouched for the whole hour the three of them had been sitting at the table.

"Yeah. He should," Don said slowly. "Raph should wake up soon as well."

"Don't think he's gonna be too happy about what Leo tried to do to him," Mikey whispered.

Don sighed. "Yeah. I know." He slowly stood. "I think I'll go check on them. Maybe one of them is awake."

Splinter nodded. "We will stay here my son. Do not worry. We will all gather around Leonardo until he remembers us and stick with him always."

Don nodded again. He knew it was true and was glad for it, yet it didn't really help him feel better right now. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his coffee behind. He really didn't feel like drinking it anymore. Halfway to the lab he stopped, thinking that he had heard something. Listening a little closer it sounded like soft crying, which suddenly got a little louder. He blinked wondering who was crying. He started walking again, quickening his pace and peered into the lab. What he saw widened his eyes and almost froze him in his spot. Raph was awake and holding a thick glass bottle over his head like he was going to hit Leo with it. Below him, Leo head was turned away as he sobbed. Blinking, he jerked into action and ran forward, time slowing as Raph's arm came down. Grabbing Raph's wrist with mere inches to spare before the bottle hit Leo's head. Don sighed relieved then yelled at Raph. "Raphael! Are you out of your mind?!"

Raph's head slowly turned to glare at Don, his knuckles turning white on the bottle.

Don glared back at him and jerked the bottle out of Raph's hand with a hard yank before Raph could blink.

"I want him back Donatello! I want him to stop stealing my sai!" Raph's voice lowered dangerously. "And I'll do anything to get him back!"

"Dang it Raph! He is back!" Don glared at him. What was Raph thinking? He couldn't force Leo to remember by whacking him on the head. He could have killed Leo with that act. His blood pulsing through him with his anger, his heart beat in his ears, he barely heard Splinter and Mikey rush to the lab, stopping at the doorway.

Raph scowled at his brother after Don yelled the second time. Crossing his arm, his glare turned just a bit less lethal. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you have a look my son," Splinter said softly, but firmly.

Raph sighed and looked over at where Leo lay. He seemed surprised at what he saw.

Don turned his gaze down to Leo, who was crying harder now, head turned to the wall, weakly pulling at the straps that still held him down. Don's heart broke at the sight. They had to help him. They just had to. Before he could make another move, Raph was running past him and out of the lab.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled.

"Come back Raph!" Mikey called.

Don turned and stared at the retreating form of his brother. "Raph," he whispered calming down, not being one to hold onto his anger. "Raph!" he called louder. Though it was no use, the red banded turtle had disappeared into the sewers without another word. Sighing, Don turned back around to turn his attention to Leo. They had to calm him down. After that they would figure out what to do about Raph. He swallowed, knowing this would not be easy. "Leo," he tried carefully.

Leo didn't seem to hear him and continued lightly pulling at the straps, trying to pull away from them.

"Calm down Leo," Don said softly, putting a hand on Leo's wrist, trying to soothe him. "We'll get you undone. It's ok. You're safe."

Leo continued to twist around, acting as if he hadn't heard them.

Splinter came up beside Leo and put his hand on Leo's forehead. "Leonardo. My son." He sighed softly. "It is alright. Be still so Donatello can undue the straps." He put his other hand on Leo's hand and squeezed it.

Leo looked up at Splinter with dull eyes, biting his lip. He stopped crying so hard, but some tears still trickled down, his breathing hard and raspy.

Don moved fast, getting Leo free. He was afraid Leo might hyperventilate with how he was still breathing hard, but he had to get Leo free first so he could calm down. "Mikey, help me."

"Ok," Mikey nodded and started at Leo's other side, going as fast as Don, but fumbling with the straps, which slowed him down a little.

As soon as Leo was free, Don knelt down next to Leo and put his hand on Leo's arm. "Leo. Leo look at me." Waiting until Leo did so Don continued. "It's going to be alright. Ok? You're safe."

Leo nodded very slightly.

"My son, you must calm down," Splinter said softly.

"I don't want you to hyperventilate. It's not good on your body," Don said concerned. "Just take a deep breath."

Leo did so, managing to mostly stop all his crying so only a tear or two escaped down his cheek.

Splinter then reached over and wrapped his son in his furry embrace.

Don looked over at Mikey's teary eyes through his own teary gaze he hadn't realized he had and leaned down, joining in on the hug. He quickly felt Mikey join in as well. Don bit his lip to keep from crying. This was so hard. It was going to be just as hard the next few days. Heck, the next few moments were going to be just a struggle as right now was. He couldn't fathom being in Leo's position.

After another minute, they all pulled away and Leo looked up at them sniffling. He chewed on his lip, much calmer by appearance, but they all knew he was far from being calm.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked hoarsely.

Don looked at Mikey and Splinter before returning his gaze to Leo. "We don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"He just left as soon as he..." Don stopped not knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell Leo that Raph almost killed him if he didn't already know that.

"He ran up topside," Mikey said quickly.

"He's afraid of me," Leo whispered.

"No. No that's not it," Don said quickly. This was quickly turning from bad to worse.

"Then why isn't he here?" Leo whimpered.

"My son," Splinter spoke up. "He is only hurting and missing you very much."

Leo shook his head. "He left. He barely looked at me. I saw him. I heard you yell at him Donny."

Don stood there slack jawed. He had heard. Leo had heard what he said to Raph. He knew what Raph had tried to do to him.

Leo turned over on his side, facing away from them and curled into a ball, silently shaking.

Don's heart broke even more at the sight. How were they going to fix this? He didn't have a clue. Leo knew everything. There was no doubt in his mind by this reaction from Leo that he knew of everything he had done while he thought he was Shade.

"Michelangelo, go get a blanket," Splinter said softly. "Then meet Donatello and I in the kitchen."

Mikey nodded and raced out of the lab.

'Kitchen?' Don mouthed to Splinter.

Splinter nodded.

Don hoped Splinter had an idea, because he was fresh out of them.

As soon as Mikey got back, Splinter took the blanket from him and gently laid it on Leo's shaking form. "Get some rest my son."

Leo didn't answer.

Don bit his lip once more and looked at Splinter, who cocked his head to the doorway. He nodded to his sensei and turned to Leo. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything Leo."

Still no answer from Leo, not even a twitch to let them know he heard.

"Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Ok," Leo finally whispered.

Don silently walked out of the lab, his head down, following closely behind Mikey and Splinter. Once in the kitchen, he dropped down into a chair at the table. He rubbed a hand over his face. "This is such a mess," he moaned softly.

"I know," Mikey said, plopping down beside Don. "What do we do sensei?"

Splinter stood next to the table, both hands resting on his walking stick. He stared down at the grain in the wood table. "I believe the first step to healing is to allay Leonardo's fear that Raphael is afraid of him. To do that, you both must bring Raphael home."

"That would probably be best," Don agreed. "Leo doesn't really want to listen to us."

"What makes you think he'd listen to Raph?" Mikey asked.

Don thought about that. It was a good question. The two fought so much before Leo disappeared, he also had to wonder if this would work. The other thought that worried him was trying to get Raph to come home to comfort Leo. That was just as hard a task as getting Leo to calm down just seconds ago.

"He is in need to hear your brother's reassurances that he does not fear him," Splinter answered.

"I guess anything is worth a try if it gets Leo back," Don finally said.

"Yeah, guess so," Mikey said sadly. "But why not just call him?"

Don sighed. "You know Raph. He doesn't answer his cell when he's upset."

Mikey chuckled dryly. "Yeah. That's true." He quickly sobered. "So how do we find him?"

"I'll get my tracker and we'll trace the signal in his cell."

"Ok. I'll meet ya by the door," Mikey said.

Don nodded and stood.

"Good luck my sons," Splinter encouraged them.

"Thanks sensei," both turtles said in unison.

Splinter nodded with hope in his eyes.

Don turned and left the kitchen, hoping as well that this would work. If it didn't, he didn't know what would. Back in the lab, he quickly grabbed his tracker and stopped next to Leo. The blue banded turtle didn't move. Don was almost afraid Leo had stopped breathing, but watching his chest, it still rose and fell smoothly. "We'll bring Raph back," he said softly. Swallowing hard, he left the lab and joined Mikey at the door. "Let's go," he whispered.

Mikey sighed and nodded as the two of them headed out into the sewers to find their red banded brother. "I hope this works."

"Me too Mikey. Me too," Don answered dejectedly.


	20. Chapter 20

Soooo sorry I haven't put this up in so long. *is wary of an angry mob* I hope to not take too long on the next few chapters so I can get this done, but I can never tell how long it will take. So enjoy this next chap. ; )

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 20**

Leo lay curled on his side, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't believe what he had done. He, Leonardo, to his own brothers. It was unimaginable, unthinkable. Attacking his own family like a mercenary. He began to shake again after they left. And Raph... oh Raph. His own brother was terrified of him. He just knew it. He could see it in his eyes. His brother had tried to kill him with that bottle, just like he himself had tried to kill Raph. Why did Don have to stop him? He couldn't live with what had happened. Turning his back on his family... He bit his lip, silent tears slipping down.

Footsteps echoed through the quiet room, stopping Leo's shaking form. He didn't bother turning to look who it was. He couldn't even look anyone in the eyes now. He heard someone shuffling around before the sound of footsteps stopped behind him, inches from the cot he lay on.

"We'll bring Raph back," a voice whispered. Leo immediately recognized it as Don's.

Waiting until Don had left, Leo curled up a bit more. He didn't want to be near Raph or anyone else. He was a monster now. Sure he didn't want Raph hurt and wanted him home for the others, but he couldn't risk being near anyone anymore. What if he suddenly had an urge to attack one of his family members? He remembered everything, including that fateful night caught in the burning building. Oh how he wished he had never stepped foot in that building. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. But wishing wouldn't change anything. He would have to deal with this... somehow. He shuddered thinking about earlier, waking from that final flashback. He was shocked at what had happened, remembering who he is and what he had done. The tears had just come of their own accord. Then he found himself strapped down, not in some Foot building, but his own home! His family didn't trust him. And why should they when he tried to kill Raph? He had even said he was going to kill the rest of them. He had tried to pull free of the straps, but hadn't really wanted to. He shouldn't be free. Not after all he had done.

A hand gently rested on his forehead, startling Leo from his dark thoughts. He hadn't heard anyone come in, much less approach him.

"We are here for you my son," Splinter said softly.

How could they be here for him? After all he'd done. Leo nearly shuddered at the thought. It just couldn't be possible.

"Don't think on what has happened," Splinter continued. "Think on your family. Your family who will always forgive you."

Forgive him? Leo almost laughed. How could they forgive this one? If he were in their shoes, so to speak, he didn't know if he would be able to forgive something like this. Betrayal by one of your own family members. Didn't matter that he didn't remember them due to some sort of amnesia. He wasn't supposed to forget them. Never.

***

Raph stood on the rooftops, breathing hard and glaring down at the city. He had taken out more than a dozen purple dragons and a few Foot ninjas, wearing himself down and taking out his frustrations on anyone who got in the way. It did nothing to calm him, not even in the slightest, which fueled his frustrations even more. He was still filled with rage and despair, though he had a hard time admitting to the second part. He just couldn't forgive himself for what he nearly did to Leo. He let out a heart wrenching scream that echoed into the still night.

"Yeesh Raph. You're acting like something just died," Mikey joked.

Raph spun around surprised. His gaze hardened into a glare at his young orange banded brother. "Shut it Mike! I don't need your smart aleck remarks right now!"

"Calm down Raph," Don said from beside Mikey. The brainy turtle did not look happy at all.

Raph snorted and turned back to the roof's edge, glaring at the ground below them. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Coming to find you," Mikey answered.

"Why?" Raph asked bitterly. It wasn't like they needed him right now. They had to take care of Leo. Undo the damage he himself had done to his older brother.

"Because whether or not you realize or accept it Raph, we need you," Don said firmly.

Raph turned and half glared at Don, not expecting this firmness from Don. Maybe Leo a year ago, but not now. And not from Don. Especially not Mikey either, who stood with his arms crossed, staring at him like he wasn't going to move until Raph gave in. That was new. He huffed and turned away again. "You don't need me."

"Yes we do," Mikey argued.

"Leo needs you," Don said softly. "He looks like he's going to tear himself apart."

Raph gritted his teeth. Leo wouldn't do that. Nothing could make him do that.

"We can't loose Leo again," Mikey begged. "I.... I can't deal with that. Not again Raph."

Raph's fists shook at his side. He squeezed his eyes shut. Leo didn't need him. That was all a big lie. "No."

"No?!" Don demanded. "Why not?"

"He doesn't need me!" Raph shouted, spinning around to face Don and Mikey. He wanted to believe them. That Leo really needed him, but that would be impossible with how he had just tried to kill Leo. He knew that Leo would know what he had tried to do. Leo knew everything that went on around him. "He doesn't now and he never will!"

"Yes he does!" Mikey yelled back, making Don and Raph flinch, they eyes going wide. "Dang it Raph! Why do you have to be such a hothead? Why do you have to go storm off when we need you? Why do you have to be mad at someone who needs your help?" He glared at Raph once more before stopping off. "I'm going home to try to help Leo. Stay here for all I care! I sure don't!" And with that Mikey disappeared over the edge of the building's fire escape.

Raph stood there stunned. Looking at Don, apparently he was too. Mikey never had outbursts like that. Ok... not never, but it was a very rare occurrence.

Don looked at him, opened his mouth, then shut it shrugging. "He's right." He sighed and followed after Mikey.

Alone on the rooftop, staring at where his two brothers had just stood, he couldn't help but want to follow them. He could, but didn't want to at the same time. What if Leo really did need him? Turning evil was Leo's worst nightmare. Heck, it was his worse nightmare. Leo was the leader... Someone to turn to when there was no way out. Leo always knew the way out. Maybe that was why he was having such a hard time now. He sighed. Maybe they were right. He swallowed and ran off down the fire escape and into the sewers. He didn't see Don or Mikey, but knew they couldn't be too far ahead. He had to get home before he changed his mind.

Halfway home, he got tackled to the ground, a staff across his chest. His eyes widened as he looked up at who had pinned him down. "Donny?"

"Raph?"

"You did come," Mikey said from the side. He slid his chucks in his belt as Don got off of Raph and helped him up.

"We thought you were Foot," Mikey said softly. There was no spark of playfulness in his eyes, mostly likely due to the current situation and his recent blow up on the rooftops.

"You were a little noisy," Don added as he slid his staff back on his back.

Raph couldn't even smirk. His head hung. "Yeah. I know. I just... don't want my mind to change before I get home."

"Well come on. Let's go then," Mikey said urgently, taking on of Raph's hands and pulling him towards home.

Raph saw Don shake his head before he was pulled around the corner by Mikey.

A few minutes later, Raph walked into the lair behind Mikey. Don stopped beside them and the three of them stood just inside their home's entrance.

"It's quiet," Raph remarked after awhile.

"Yeah," Don whispered.

"We don't have to whisper..." Mikey said, whispering himself.

Raph ignored him and started walking in, tentatively at first then faster. He felt his mind waging against him, urging him to change his mind and run. Run from here and never come back. Swallowing hard, he made it within feet from the lab before he was stopped. Splinter stood in front of him, blocking his entrance into the lab. "Sensei..."

"Raphael," Splinter whispered. He stepped closer and wrapped his son in a furry hug. "You are home."

"Yes father. I am," Raph said softly, hugging his father tight. He was home. He only hopped he could help fix things.

"My son..."

Raph quickly let go from his crushing embrace. "Sorry sensei."

"You must talk to your brother."

He nodded. "I know. But what if he doesn't listen? What if I say the wrong thing? What if..."

"Shhh..." Splinter sighed. "It will be alright. Whatever happens will be the best for now. This might not be fixed today, but we must show Leonardo that things will get better. That he is welcomed back into our family. We care dearly for him and he must know this."

"Yes sensei," Raph whispered.

"You can do this."

Raph smiled very slightly. "Thanks sensei."

Splinter nodded and stepped to the side. "Good luck my son."

Raph nodded and took a deep breath, walking into the lab. He was determined to help his older brother no matter what. He wasn't going to let this get Leo down. That was what brothers were for. To help you up when you fell. And Leo needed his help. Whether he liked it or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Leo had made up his mind. He had to do this. It was the only way and it had to be done quick. Before he changed his mind. Even before...

"Leo?"

He shuddered and groaned. He didn't need this. Maybe if he ignored Raph, he would just go away.

"Leo..."

Silence echoed through the lab, slowly becoming very agitating to Leo.

"I know you can hear me Leo."

"Just go away Raph," Leo muttered. He didn't roll over from laying on his side to face his brother. Heck, he didn't even twitch. All he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't hear anymore from Raph, but knew he hadn't left yet.

A chair soon scraped across the floor, stopping right next to the cot Leo lay on.

"I'm not leaving." Raph's tone was firm and gruff.

Leo refused to answer him. He didn't want to talk to him at all. He just desperately wanted Raph to leave. He couldn't carry out what he wanted to do if Raph was hovering over him like this. It just wouldn't work.

"Look Leo, I see you don't want to talk... This is hard for me too... but... uh..." Raph stopped talking and let the silence linger for a moment. "Uugghh... I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

The chair scrapped against the floor again and a pair of feet stomped away.

Leo thought he would feel better with Raph gone, but he didn't. He felt even worse. He curled tighter into a ball and just lay there, eyes squeezed shut. He could now do what he was going to do in the first place, but he didn't. He felt frozen to the cot.

After awhile shouts drifted to his ears and he knew that was his fault too. They were talking about him, arguing... He just wanted it all to stop. He tried to cover his ears, but their voices just couldn't be drown out.

"You're going to just leave it like this?" Don shouted.

"I can't do it Don!" Raph yelled back.

"Yes you can!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would **you** like to try to kill Leo and then talk to him? Explain everything that went on in your head?"

A few moments of silence stretched thin.

"No?" Raph demanded. "Well that's because it's HARD!!"

"My son!"

"Forget it Sensei. Not now. I... I can't!"

The voices soon died down and as soon as it was quiet, Leo retreated deeper into himself, blocking out anything and everything. He didn't want to hurt. He just wanted the pain of what he had done to go away. And he wanted it to go away badly.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he finally rolled over to stare outside the lab doorway. It was dark out there, which he hoped that meant they were all in bed. Slowly, he pulled himself off the cot and snuck over to the doorway. Peeking out into the darkness and seeing no one there, he crept forward. Leo half expected someone to jump out at him, but getting to his room with no interference didn't calm him. He felt like a criminal in his own home. He dropped down on his bed with a sigh and pulled the covers over himself. Maybe there would be an answer to all this in the morning. Maybe he would have the guts to pull off what he had been thinking about doing before Raph had come into the lab hours earlier. He sighed and slipped off into a deep, but troubled sleep.

---

Two days had passed and Mikey was not his usual cheerful self anymore. Not that he had been in the last few days, but it still was unusual for him to be unhappy for this long. He felt better. He knew Don and Raph did too. The cure had done it's work. Don was sure happy for that, which made Mikey a little jealous, but that wasn't what was still making Mikey unhappy. No, it was Leo. His older brother was still troubled and Raph wouldn't talk to Leo. Or anyone for that matter. He just took out his anger and frustration on anything in the dojo. Mikey was happy to stay clear of Raph, but Don didn't. He tried once and awhile to get Raph to talk to them or better yet for him to Leo who needed to hear from Raph, but no such luck with that. Raph either ignored Don or argued with him, neither helping anything one bit. Leo on the other hand wasn't doing so great either. He never came out of his room. Mikey was surprised the morning just a couple days ago when he went into the lab to see Leo and not find him there. Nearly everyone had panicked until Don found Leo asleep in his room. Everyone sighed in relief at that and just let him be. But that wasn't going to work. Leo needed to heal and he needed it soon. Mikey couldn't stand the thought of Leo living like this for ever. Or even Raph for that matter. He sighed. Even Splinter had tried to talk to both Leo and Raph with no luck. Well now it was his turn. He wasn't sure about getting through to either of them, but decided he would try anyway. He walked to Leo's room first. He gulped and knocked on the door.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Minutes ticked by with no answer.

So he knocked again.

And waited.

And waited yet again.

"Give it up Mikey. He's not coming out."

Mikey turned to face Raph, having half a mind to argue with Raph until he understood. "Hey, I'm not giving up on him. If you haven't noticed, he still needs our help."

Raph actually sighed deflated and nodded. "I know Mikey. I know..." He hung his head and joined Mikey at Leo's door. He knocked. "Leo, let us in."

Mikey was surprised Raph agreed so quickly. It have him a little hope as they waited for Leo to answer his door, but there was still no answer after a few minutes.

"Come on bro. We need to talk," Raph said firmly.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited some more with more silence.

"He's not coming," Mikey muttered, his hope squashed like a bug.

Raph huffed and shoved the door open, barreling inside. "Leonardo! We have to..."

Mikey blinked surprised at Raph, knowing he shouldn't have been. He quickly went in after him, nearly crashing into Raph, not seeing that he had stopped. "What's wrong dude?"

"He's not here," Raph whispered.

"He's not?" Mikey came around Raph and had a look for himself. Sure enough, Leo was not in his room. "Then uh... where'd he go?"

"I don't know." Raph scowled as he turned to Mikey. "But we better find him."

Mikey looked at Raph, then Leo's empty and unmade bed. Leo always made his bed. He gulped and noticed Leo's room was more messy than it should have been. Things sticking out of their places or not even put away. Which meant only one thing... Leo was more troubled than they thought. "You don't think he'd..."

"I sure hope not Mikey," Raph said in defeat. "Let's get Don and go find him."

Mikey nodded and followed Raph out of Leo's room and down to the lab. Don was so busy working at his desk, Mikey didn't think they'd be able to pull him away from it if it wasn't for the fact that they needed to find Leo.

"Don we need to search the lair. Leo's not in his room," Raph said.

"So?" Don asked, not looking up.

"So we need to find him. You know he hasn't been out of his room since he went in there a couple nights ago."

"You should see his room Donny. It's a mess," Mikey spoke up, desperately needing to convince Don to help search. What if Leo wasn't even in the lair? He swallowed, trying to ignore that thought. "Leo never leaves his room that messy."

Don finally looked up at them and slowly put his screw driver down. "Ok. Let's spread out and search the lair."

Mikey nodded quickly, glad that they were going to look now. He would feel so much better knowing where Leo was. "I'll take the kitchen."

"Just don't go eating something while you're in there," Raph muttered.

"I know that," Mikey raised his eye ridge at Raph, then turned and headed out of the lab. Entering the kitchen, he didn't see anything. Just a mess from this morning's breakfast, which once again Leo had not joined. He walked deeper into the kitchen and looked every where a turtle could hide if Leo was just trying to hide from them. A few minutes later, confirming the kitchen was empty, Mikey sighed. He spied his bag of chips lying on the counter and how tasty the chips inside looked. He shook his head. "No. We're supposed to be looking for Leo."

The chips sat there... tantalizing... tasty.... calling for him...

"Maybe just one..." Mikey snagged a chip from the bag and ate it. "Or two..." Before he knew it, he had eaten half the bag without even remembering to go join his brothers to see if they had found Leo yet. He shoved in one more mouthful and exited the kitchen.

"Are you eating again?!" Raph demanded from the left, making Mikey jump.

"Uh... no..." Mikey answered with his mouth full and swallowed. He smiled sheepishly. "Find anything?"

Raph seemed to deflate and loose all his anger at the mention of their older brother. "No."

Mikey lost all interest in his chips and sighed. They just had to find Leo. "And you guys looked everywhere in the lair?"

"No, I forgot to look wherever your brain is," Raph snapped. "Of course we've searched everywhere!"

"Ok, ok dude. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Sure you are," Mikey said slowly as he saw Don come up with his tracker. He was never so grateful to see the brainy turtle. Especially since Raph looked like he was suddenly in a mood to clobber him. "Did you find his signal?" he asked hopefully.

Don frowned. "No..."

"No?!" Raph demanded. "How're we supposed to find 'im if we don't even know where to search?"

Don looked up and glared. "How about being patient for once and letting me explain?"

Raph glared back and crossed his arms.

"Well Donny?" Mikey asked, desperately wanting this glare contest to be over so they could find Leo.

Don blinked and looked at Mikey. He sighed and turned his attention back to his tracker. "There's no signal now, but there was a couple hours ago."

"And that means..." Mikey started, trying to figure it out.

"Our signals are recorded for the past twenty-four hours. We can trace Leo's signal from the lair to where it disappeared," Don explained.

"And we'll go from there," Raph concluded.

"Yes," Don nodded.

"Let's go," Raph muttered, walking to the lair door.

Splinter stood in front of Raph, blocking his way to the door.

"Woah sensei, where'd you come from?" Mikey asked, clueless as to when the rat master had come out of his room.

"My room," Splinter replied calmly.

"We're going to find Leo," Raph told him impatiently.

Splinter nodded. "I know. I want you to be careful. We do not know that state of Leonardo's mind. He may be more troubled than we think if his room and his mood is any indicator."

"You've seen his room?" Mikey asked, surprised at how much Splinter knew. Well, he shouldn't be surprised about that. Splinter found out about everything. But he was still surprised anyway.

"Yes my son. It troubles me," he said softly. "A great deal."

"We'll find him sensei," Raph spoke up.

Splinter nodded and stepped aside. "See that you do. And be careful."

"We will," the three of them chorused to their sensei.

Splinter nodded, putting both hands on top of his walking stick and leaning on it.

Raph closed the distance to the lair door with Mikey and Don on his heels. The door opened silently to the tunnels of the sewers. "Let's go bring him back," Raph muttered.

Mikey walked behind his two brothers as they stepped out into the tunnels. They followed Don's direction, hoping to bump into Leo soon. That was soon short lived as an hour passed and they were still following Leo's earlier signal.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"What? I'm worried..." the orange banded turtle admitted.

The tunnel quickly quieted.

"We are too," Don whispered finally. "We're should be almost there."

Mikey nodded even though he knew Raph and Don couldn't see him nod while he was still behind them. He sighed and hopped that Leo was alright. It looked he was still in the sewers since they had been for the last hour, but that didn't mean anything. Leo could wander the sewers for hours before deciding to go up top. He worried that Leo already had gone up and had run into a group of Foot ninjas, but he dismissed the thought. He couldn't think about it. He didn't even know how Leo's fighting skills were anymore. Sure he was tough when he thought he was still Shade, but he remembered now. He was Leo again. And in Mikey's mind, his older brother was breaking. "Tell me why we didn't just call him?" he whined.

"Cuz it might spook him," Raph muttered.

"We don't want to upset him and have him run all over the city," Don said. "He's secluding himself and until we find him and can talk face to face, we have to respect that. Or he might not listen..."

Mikey nodded to himself again. "Makes sense. I think..."

Raph snorted, but kept quiet.

They walked for awhile longer before Don stopped in his tracks, staring at the ground.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Leo's shell cell," Don said, bending down to look at it.

Mikey came around Don and looked at it, crumpled to pieces on the ground. "Looks like it's been stepped on."

"Yeah, I think you're right Mikey," Don agreed.

"Well that's unusual," Raph grumbled.

"That I'm right?"

"Yes."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph.

Don hit Mikey over the head. "Quit it."

"Ow... hey Raph hits me, not you."

"We need to focus." Don looked at the busted shell cell again, then the area around them. "It doesn't seem to look like their was a struggle here..."

"Does that mean anything?" Raph asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Well, technically no... but it's better than finding a blood stain or something," Don answered.

"True," Raph admitted.

"Leo's has to be around here somewhere," Don said, looking off at the two tunnels that branched out from their position.

"Let's split up," Raph ordered.

Don nodded. "Works for me."

"You and Mike take that direction," Raph said, pointing right. "I'll take the left."

"Ok, but remember, be careful if you find him. We don't know what he's thinking or doing," Don advised.

Raph nodded and started heading left. "Noted."

Mikey headed right with Don. He was silent for the longest time. "Will we find him?"

Don sighed. "Yeah. We will Mikey. We will."

The two headed on, trying to find their older brother, hoping that they would find him soon. Mikey wanted Leo back, not just in the physical sense, but in who Leo really was. He really missed him. Even Leo's arguments with Raph. He would give anything to hear those two arguing over anything. He sighed once again._ 'We'll find you Leo. I promise. And we'll help you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

And... yeah. I have nothing to say about the lateness of this chapter except being sick for two days awhile back and then forgetting and being lazy. Hope you all are still with this. It's nearing the end, sad to say. That said, please review. ; )


	22. Chapter 22

Well here's another. Yay! It's up sooner than the last one. : ) Sad to say it's a little short, but I needed it to break off where it does. A little warning, it's a little more intense than the last chapters. So be forewarned.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22**

Leo sat up on the pipes high above the sewer junction, staring off unfocused as he mind wandered completely focused on his thoughts. He had snuck out of the lair hours ago. He couldn't stay there anymore, couldn't face his family. The only way to do avoid them was to lock himself in his room and even that didn't seem to be working out too well. He heard their footsteps come up to the door every once and awhile. Sure they didn't say anything, but then again why should they? He had intentionally tried to kill them. He worked with the Foot for goodness sake! Who could forgive that?! Nobody. Nobody would ever understand either. Turning against your family was in no terms honorable, even if you didn't know the ones you were attacking was your family. True, he had gotten the vile from the Shredder's tower that saved his family, but yet again that was not to help them. That was to ensure his own safety! He wondered if the Foot even noticed Shade was missing. He doubted they would care anyway. None of the Foot ever cared about what they did. That's why they always attacked him and his family. He growled. "Dishonorable cowards," he muttered under his breath.

He swung his legs back and forth, his hands in his lap, thumbs twiddling. He was right a few days ago. There was no other option. He couldn't bring himself to carry the job out in his own room. There were too many memories there. And anywhere else in the lair was not going to work either. He didn't want his family finding him. They didn't need that. So that was why he had snuck out. To do what he had planned all along. And now was the time.

Leo gulped wondering if he had the guts to do this.

He scowled.

Yes. Yes, he did have the guts to do this. He'd faced many battles with the Foot and lived. There was no way he couldn't do this. It was just impossible.

He stared at the churning water beneath him. The way it swirled and turned, spinning with speed. Nothing would get out from that. Or anything that did would not be alive whenever it did make it out.

And that's what he wanted.

But he didn't want to go that way. No, he couldn't drown himself. He could disappear that way, but he wanted his death to be instant. Drowning wouldn't quite be instant. At least not as soon as he wanted.

Leo stood up on the pipe he was sitting on. He slowly unsheathed one of his katana, a metallic ring echoing in the junction he had escaped to. He held it in front of him, looked at his expression in the side of the blade, and sighed. He looked pathetic. The katana didn't. It looked shiny and pristine, well taken care of. As it should look for all the time he had spent working on it after every work out over the years.

He shut his eyes and put the point to his chest, felt the sharpness of his blade quiver just slightly as his hands shook. It would go straight through his heart. The fastest end possible.

The blade shook harder.

Leo opened his eyes and pulled the katana away. The blade continued to shake hard in his hands. He scowled. His blade never shook in his hands. Ever.

He sighed and glanced at his reflection in the katana again as soon as his hand stopped shaking it. He didn't like what he saw in it.

He saw fear. Raw, cold fear.

And regret.

Regret for for attacking his family, for disappearing on them, for entering a building that ended up burning down a year ago.

Leo swallowed. There was so much regret. He didn't want it to end. The regret yes, but not his life. He didn't want to go through with this, but yet at the same time... he did. He had to. Honor demanded it. There was nothing worse than betrayal. Especially betrayal to your family.

Slowly, he slid his beloved katana back into his sheath, metallic ringing once again, and reached into his belt and pulled out his tanto. He glanced into the blade, saw the same reflection staring back at him.

It was time.

Leo swallowed again and pressed the blade against his wrist just to make sure he could go through with this. He hated failure. He couldn't fail this.

He braced himself and quickly pulled the blade across his skin, flinching in the process. His head tilted to the side as he saw the blood drip down, slashing onto the pipe he stood on before slipping down to the churning water beneath.

Yes. He could do this.

Leo's left hand fell to his side, dripping blood at his feet.

His right hand put the stained tanto to his chest.

He gulped.

"It's time," he whispered softly to himself.

Leonardo pushed the tanto in slightly, felt a little bit of pain. He half smiled at the feeling. No more emotional pain to deal with. No more failure. No more letting his family down. It would all be over soon. The thought bringing him just a little bit of peace as he prepared to push the tanto all the way in.


	23. Chapter 23

And another chapter for you all. Sorry, but it's short again. All the end chapter might be short. I want to get this done by Friday 'cuz I will be loosing internet access for a few day due to moving, so I want to have this fic done before that happens. Which I'm sure will make all of you happy. XP Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. And review please. :)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"LEO!!"

The call rang out echoing in the sewer junction.

Raph ran, trying to got faster, but everything seemed to slow down into agonizing seconds. He saw Leo press the tanto to his wrist, saw him slash it open, the blood dripping down as his hand fell to his side once more. Leo's back was to him, but he knew the moment his brother's right hand raised it was going to happen. Leo was going to finish himself off! So he called out. Long and loud in hopes of stopping his brother before it was too late.

Leo jerked as his name echoed to him. He whipped around on the pipe, staring at Raph with wide eyes, slipping on his own blood in the process. His arms waved in the air as he tried to keep his balance, the tanto flying out of his grip in an instant. His eyes widened even more as slipped off before he could even stand up straight, plummeting toward the rushing and swirling water beneath him.

"Leo!" Raph burst into a faster sprint and dove for the edge of the whirlpool, grabbing Leo's left hand just before he touched the water.

Leo slammed against the brick of the ground, head smashing against it after Raph grabbed him, and quickly became limp.

Raph sighed in relief after catching Leo. He gritted his teeth as he felt Leo lose consciousness. He felt stickiness where he had a hold of Leo's wrist. He glanced at it and found it to be the one he had seen Leo cut. "Crud. Leo why'd you have to do that?" he muttered in frustration.

Laying on his stomach, holding Leo by the one wrist, Raph reached and tried to get Leo's other arm to better pull him up. "Come on... come on..." he murmured.

With a lurch, he managed to grab Leo's lower right arm and gripped him better. Relieved that he wasn't going to drop his older brother into the churning water, he started tugging Leo up, being careful with Leo's cut wrist. He grimaced. He had to get that bandaged up fast.

Having Leo halfway over the edge, Raph's cell starting going off. Loudly against the stillness Raph felt at seeing his older brother unconscious. After pulling him all the way up and a great deal away from the water, he pressed one hand on Leo's bleeding wrist and with the other he ripped out his cell and answered. "Get over here!"

"You found him?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Yes. At the east junction. Now get over here," Raph repeated frantically once he saw blood oozing from Leo's chest. He snapped the cell shut and pressed his other hand on the wound on Leo's chest. Both hands covering a bleeding wound on his older brother, Raph grunted. "You're an idiot you know that?"

He scoffed.

"I'm sure you know that or you wouldn't have tried this."

Raph growled with more frustration and hurt. "Why couldn't you just talk to someone? You're so stubborn!" Raph vented while he waited for Don and Mikey to come. He was never so scared in his life seeing Leo high up on that pipe with every intention of not coming down alive. His anger soon turned partly on himself as well. Why couldn't he just get over himself and talk to Leo? He was just as big an idiot as Leo was. He could have changed this, but had refused to do something about it, letting it come to this. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the thoughts. He had to be strong. He always was and wasn't going to start acting weak now. Leo needed him. And he would help his brother. Whether he wanted it or not.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled.

Don was ahead of Mikey by just a fraction as they ran into the junction.

Raph was very much relieved to see them. "'Bout time you two got here."

Don slid to a stop, kneeling next to Raph and Leo. "Let me see..." He gently pulled Raph's hand off of Leo's chest and inspected the wound. "It's not that deep," he said obviously relieved.

Raph sighed as well. It had looked pretty bad to him.

Don reached into his bag and started cleaning and patching Leo's chest as best as he could.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, standing next to his brothers. His voice shook he saw the blood, both on Leo's chest and sneaking out from under Raph's hand on Leo's wrist.

"He tried to off himself," Raph muttered.

"These wounds aren't enough to do that," Don said softly. "But had that chest cut been a little deeper, it's possible it could have been fatal." He lifted Raph's hand off of Leo's wrist and started wrapping that as best as he could. "I'll have to do more back at the lair, but all the bleeding should be stopped."

Raph nodded. "Good."

"Why is he unconscious?" Mikey asked.

"His head hit the stone when I caught him," Raph said grimly. "He slipped while up on the pipe up there and fell. I caught him, but the blood on his wrist made him slip a little from my grasp and he swung into the stone."

Don inspected Leo's head. "His head looks to be fine, but I'll have a better look at home."

Both Raph and Mikey nodded.

"Raph, you and I will carry him home. Mikey, you run ahead and inform Splinter when you get there. Also get a bowl of hot water and bring it to the lab," Don ordered.

Mikey saluted. "On it." He took off out of the junction.

Raph watched Mikey jog off for home and then turned his gaze down to Leo. "Idiot," he couldn't help but murmur again.

Don sighed. "Come on. Help me carry him."

Raph nodded and, with Don's help, picked Leo up and started for home. He didn't say anything else as they walked. He didn't know what to say even if he wanted to talk, not that that was his style. No, he was never one for talking. Raph scowled. That was what had gotten them to this mess. If he would have just gone and talked to Leo maybe they wouldn't be carrying Leo home like this. He might not have listened right away, but maybe he wouldn't have gone this far.

Raph sighed. Leo was worse than he wanted to believe. He had to fix this. As soon as Leo woke up.

As soon as they got to the lair, Splinter and Mikey were waiting for them, a sad look in both sets of eyes. Raph and Don laid Leo on the cot in the lab as Mikey and Splinter crowded a little close.

Raph instantly dragged a chair close and refused to leave Leo's side as Don continued to patch Leo's wounds up and check his head where he had hit it. He wasn't going to leave Leo's side. Not again. He had gone to Leo's closed door so many times just trying to get up the courage to talk to Leo. Tell him sorry he for what he tried to do. He knew Leo knew. He saw it in his older brother's eyes. And he wasn't going to leave Leo alone again. Not after this morning. Finding Leo gone from the lair and trying to kill himself. No. Never would Raph let something like this happen again. Ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Well I didn't get this done before the move, but that needed to be done and I am happy to be all moved to my new place. Boxes are everywhere, but since I needed a break, I was able to finish this chapter. Not sure I'm entirely happy with it, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Leo's eyes fluttered before falling shut again. His head pounded, his wrist ached, and his chest pounded. He felt the air flow in and out, pulling at his aching chest. He swallowed thickly. He was alive. That was not good. He wasn't supposed to be alive.

He failed.

His mind started to weigh down on him. His breathing increased slightly. "Why?" he whispered. "Why?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for awhile now," a voice pushed through his thoughts.

Leo pushed his eyes open and saw a blurry image of Raph. He blinked, the images clearing. "Where am I?" he asked faintly.

"Home," Raph said roughly. "Where you should be."

Leo sighed and let his eyes fall shut. "I don't belong here," he mumbled.

Raph scoffed. "That's not true and you know it."

"Whatever you say," Leo said. He didn't have the strength to go into an all out argument with Raphael. He didn't believe Raph, but wasn't going to say so. He'd just wait until Raph got fed up with him, then he'd be free to sneak out and try again. The second attempt would work. He was sure of it.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Raph blasted.

Leo sighed again and looked up at Raph hovering over him. "What do you want?" he asked wearily.

"You to just listen!" Raph yelled.

Leo winced, the yelling hurting his aching head.

Raph stood silent for awhile, breathing hard.

The silence stretched for quite awhile.

"Calm down before you break something," Leo said absently.

"Calm down? Why don't you calm down? You almost killed yourself," Raph growled, dropping down into the chair by the bed.

"Yeah I noticed," Leo replied, his gaze turning up to the ceiling. "It should have worked."

Raph grunted. "It's only going to work if we don't care."

"You don't."

"Yes we do."

Leo shrugged. "I haven't seen them come talk to me. I haven't seen you either. Or sensei..." He turned his gaze back to Raph. "You tried to kill me."

Raph seemed to instantly deflate. "Leo... I... I didn't meant to..."

"I just want to be out of your way Raphael," Leo said bitterly. "I don't want to hurt you. Or the others..."

Raph blinked and blew out a breath of air. "You won't hurt us. And I... I... I'm sorry. I never meant to try to hurt you. I just wanted you back. The real you. And I didn't have the patience to wait."

Leo listened to his words, but still felt bad. Still felt the pain of how he shouldn't even be here. But he also knew Raph almost never apologized. It was hard to ever get him to do that. "I forgive you," Leo said softly.

A tear trickled down the side of Raph's face.

Leo absently starting rubbing the wrist he had cut and then started to sit up.

Raph blinked back the tears and wiped his face with one hand while gently pushing Leo back down with the other. "You're not going anywhere."

"Raph..."

"No Leo. If I let you out of my sight..." Raph's voice slowly hardened back to his normal self. "You might try again."

"I told you I don't want to hurt you guys," Leo said firmly.

"And I told you that you won't," Raph stated more firmly. "I won't let you try again. The others don't want that to happen either. They care about you too."

"Then why aren't they here?" Leo asked, frustrated at being forced to lay back down. "Why didn't they come talk to me before? Why was I left alone in my room?"

"We did come to you Leo. Well mostly Mikey, but each of us did. I just chickened out every time when I tried to talk to ya."

"You? Chickening out?" Leo asked in disbelief.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. I did. Now what's it going to take to make you believe me? I never meant to hurt you. We all care about you. And you will never hurt us."

Leo took a deep breath. "I did hurt you guys. I attacked you, held Donny hostage to get you guys to the park..." His face twisted, his hand picking faster at the bandage on his wrist. "I hurt my own family."

Raph took Leo's hand, pulling it away from trying to pick at the bandage around his cut wrist, and gripped it tight. "You weren't you. Donny says you had amnesia. Had ya remembered, I know without a doubt ya wouldn't have hurt us. Believe it Leo. I ain't leaving 'til I've convinced ya."

Leo half chuckled, wilting into the bed he lay on. Something seemed to have changed inside him, like a realization, a weight lifting from his over burdened mind.

"What?" Raph asked, arching an eyeridge.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to hear that," Leo said softly.

Raph blinked. "Really?"

"Really," Leo repeated. He gave his brother's hand a squeeze. "It's still hard, but I believe you."

Raph laughed. "Good."

"Hey dudes, what's going on in here?" Mikey asked walking in. "Leo! You're awake. How're you doing?"

"Sore," Leo admitted. "But alive."

"You sure scared us," Mikey complained.

"I know. I'm sorry," Leo said as Don and Splinter walked in.

"There is no need to apologize my son. But do not do that again," Splinter said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Leo smiled. "I won't Sensei." It felt really good to smile. He was such an idiot, thinking how he had been. He looked around at his family surrounding him. He saw nothing but love in their eyes. His own eyes teared up.

"What's wrong Leo?" Don quickly asked.

"I've missed you guys so much," Leo whispered.

"Well, I have to admit, so have we," Raph spoke up.

"Big time!" Mikey added.

Leo's smile returned. "Thanks."

"No problemo bro. That's what family's for," Mikey said with a big smile.

Leo chuckled. It felt so good to do that. He really was needed, loved, and not blamed. Imagine that. He could see the truth in their eyes. And that thought warmed his heart enough to give him the strength to go on. To get back to normal. Because he was a part of the family. Because he was their brother, a son to Splinter. He wouldn't let them down. If he was ever to die, it would be in battle, not by his own hand.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Mike?"

"You ever wonder if the Foot wonder's what happened to Shade?"

Leo arched an eyeridge. He'd never thought of that. "Well I'm not going to tell them if that's what your asking..."

"No way! Leave them guessing," Mikey laughed.

Raph chuckled.

"One mystery we'll never help them with," Don added.

Splinter smiled slightly, but remained serious. "Do not over estimate them. They may find out."

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Never," Leo said. "We'll always be prepared."

"Always." Raph stuck his fist out.

"Ditto." Mikey put his hand on top of Raph's.

"Same." Don's hand joined in.

"Right." Leo slapped his hand on top of his brothers'. He looked at Splinter who nodded and gently laid his hand on Leo's.

"Because together we are a team," Splinter said firmly.

"Always!" the four brothers chimed in together.

---

"Shade is no where to be found," Hun reported.

Saki smirked, sitting at his desk, his hand folded and laying on the wood in front of him. "So he failed."

"Apparently."

A knock banged against the door.

"Enter!" Saki growled.

The Elite Guard entered and bowed before Saki. Rising, the first one took a step forward. "Tech division says the cure they made has disappeared."

Saki sighed. "Do not waste my time."

"We have found out who is responsible and have a video feed from the hidden camera."

"Show me!" Saki ordered. He was not pleased with these games of how his ninjas got to the point.

The Elite guard clicked a button and a hidden screen came into view, showing the video footage of Shade swiping the antidote and putting another vile in its place, before leaving the room.

Saki muttered under his breath. "Shade?" he asked, but didn't sound entirely surprised.

A tech came in and started messing with the video feed until it revealed Shade's face.

"Leonardo?!" Saki boomed, standing up from behind his desk, fists curled into tight balls.

Hun growled.

"He was supposed to be dead!" Saki roared. He picked up his gauntlet and slashed the desk in front of him, breaking it in two. "Find and destroy him!"

The End

And that would be the end of this fic. There could be a sequel, but I'm not sure. I might if you guys can convince me too and I'll add it to my list of fics to do. Be sure to go see my profile, there is a little one shot of what Leo was thinking when he had locked himself in his room right before he tried to off himself. I felt I had over passed that part too quickly and going back helped me with the ending. So go ready and enjoy that. And don't forget to leave a review for that and this. : )


	25. Sequel Preview

**Ok so when there are five reviewers telling me there indeed has to be a sequel… well I just can't ignore that. I am going to be working on some one-shots, at least five at the moment, Evil Unseen, and this sequel. Nothing will be posted of these for awhile, maybe a week or two at least, but they are coming as I get them started and start my next college class. So below is the preview for the sequel to The Classic Deception which will be the beginning of the first chapter. The summary will be on my profile as well. I don't have a title yet. So if you have any ideas shout them out. I love to hear from you guys. =D**

* * *

**The Classic Deception Sequel Summary**

They know he's Shade. There's a bounty on his head, but Leo doesn't care about that. They've threatened his family. The promise for no harm to come to them while he's still alive does little to ease his mind when there have been attempts on his life not once or twice, but three times. Will he find this killer? This murder who wants his death? Or will Leo meet his own death and ultimately be the cause of his family's demise? Who can he trust that won't put his family or himself in danger?

**Ch. 1 partial preview:**

A year has passed. Leo has never felt so alive running free along the rooftops of New York City. The wind rushing past him, lifting up his bandana tails behind him. He ran on for miles, maybe hours alone in the dark of the night. Breathless, he came to a stop over the corner of Third and Main. He let his gaze drift over the bright lights as his breath slowly returned to normal. He sighed in contentment. It felt good to just get out on his own once and awhile. He looked downward at the few people still milling about below him, some holding hands, other walking alone. His eye caught a glimpse of his left wrist, the scar from that horrid night standing out against his green skin. It had healed nicely, almost invisible. But he could still see it. He knew his family could still see it. Though now, he didn't feel any of the old feelings he had when he had given himself that cut. He was glad to be alive, happy to be around his family. He would never try to kill himself again. Ever.

With a sigh, he turned to go back home. It had been hours since he left and he didn't want his family to worry about him. Sometimes he could still see that horror in Mikey's eyes when ever his baby brother's gaze landed on his scar. He caught Donatello cringing every once and awhile at the memory it brought, not as often as before, but still there all the same. Raphael didn't show it in his eyes or even in his body language, but he knew the red banded turtle still worried once and awhile when he was gone alone too long. Leo wasn't hurt that their trust had been a little broken from that night, but tonight as he looked up into the stars that he could see, he wasn't bothered by that fact anymore. The trust was nearly rebuilt, the memories nearly put to rest. They were moving on and he couldn't ask for it to be turning out better.

Leo climbed down the fire escape and lifted the lid to the man hole in the alley. Slipping underground, he put the lid back and dropped down into the sewers. His walk started out slow, but before he knew it he couldn't help running again. The feeling of freedom flowing through him once more. The feeling of no worries, no burdens, and no dark thoughts. Without realizing it, he had taken the long way home instead of the shorter route. It didn't take him that much longer, but he hoped his family wasn't too worried about him. Stopping at the lair door, he froze, his eyes going wide. A white note was taped to the door, written out in newspaper cutouts. He slowly reached up and pulled the note down. He paled reading the note before tucking it in his belt determined to not let his brothers or father read it. He didn't want them to worry. He would fix this before they even knew anything about it.

"I know you where Shade. Saki knows you were Shade. Does your family know? That doesn't matter. What matters is your family's safety. Saki has placed a bounty on your head. If you don't want any harm to come to your family after I collect that bounty, meet me at Market and South Street. Maybe we can work out a deal."

-**Dark Angel**

* * *

**So... anybody like the teaser? I'm already getting excited about writing this one. :)**


End file.
